El Poema De Una Chica Triste
by AlissaBlue
Summary: Hola! es mi primer fic asi que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo. Esta historia trata sobre una joven artista, Kagome, que constantemente suele tener deseos suicidas pero nunca llega a matarse, todo cambia cuando se hace amiga de Inuyasha, el novio de su nemesis, a pesar de que son casi polos opuestos se llevan muy bien y no saben si su amistad dara paso a un posible romance
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi_

Cap. 1

¿Es necesaria tanta maldad en este mundo? ¿Es necesario tener que sufrir por culpa de los demás? ¿Realmente es necesario tener que soportar todo este dolor solo para no ver a los que quiero sufrir?

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 20 años y quiero morir en este preciso momento.

Suena un poco descabellado, pero, ¿Quién no quisiera tirarse de un puente cuando esta en el punto de que ya no soporta más vivir de esta manera?

Soy huérfana desde los diez años, creo que solo con eso basta para no querer vivir más. El único problema, es que necesito estar viva para cumplir lo que quiero.

Desde que mis padres murieron he estado viviendo con mi tía Tsubaki en Tokio, lugar de donde era madre. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, en verdad tampoco me interesaba, era buena estudiante y mis notas siempre fueron las más altas, incluso ahora en la universidad, estudio música y canto también. Mis profesores siempre pensaron que sería una buena doctora o una brillante abogada, supongo que se sintieron un poco decepcionados cuando decidí inclinarme hacia el arte, aun no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Es una mañana lluviosa, amo la lluvia. Leo un artículo sobre mi banda favorita, al parecer vendrán para la ciudad dentro de poco, suerte que siempre tengo dinero para entradas, nunca sabes cuándo vendrá tu banda favorita a tu país.

Estoy sentada en la sala, mi tía está en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Vivimos en una casa más o menos grande, era la casa que mi difunto tío le dejo a mi tía antes de morir de cáncer en los pulmones, pobre hombre.

-¡Kagome!- escucho a mi tía que me llama desde la cocina- ¡El desayuno esta listo!

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, puedo sentir el aroma de las tostadas francesas, mis favoritas.

Entro y me siento en el mesón donde hay un plato con tres perfectas tostadas y un jugo de naranja al lado.

-Itadakimasu- digo y procedo a comer.

-Estas callada hoy- me dice mientras come también- ¿problemas en la universidad?

-No, solo que estaba pensando que nombre le podría poner a la banda que estamos formando.

-¿una banda?- me pregunta algo sorprendida- ¿y qué tipo de banda?

-Pues- empiezo a decir algo pensativa- de metal sinfónico, todos coincidimos en ese género.

-Para tocar ese estilo necesitan una orquesta- empieza a decir mi tía- ¿de dónde sacaran una orquesta dispuesta a tocar con una banda de metal?

-No tendría que ser una orquesta completa- explico- en la universidad hay personas estudiando todo tipo de género musical y quieren formar parte de la banda.

-mmm ya veo- dice mi tía- pues, en ese caso tienes todo mi apoyo- dice mientras se levanta y recoge mi plato y su plato y me da un beso en la mejilla- se te hace un poco tarde, creo que ya deberías irte.

-sí, tienes razón- concuerdo con ella- iré a mi habitación a vestirme.

Me levanto de la silla y me voy directo a mi habitación.

Mientras me desvisto miro mi cuerpo en el espejo. No soy alta, mido 1.56 cm, tampoco soy delgada, mi figura es lo que la gente considera "reloj de arena". Mi piel es blanca y mis ojos marrones, mi cabello es lacio arriba y ondulado en las puntas, naturalmente es negro, pero me gusta tenerlo azul.

Me visto con leggins negros, una falda negra, una camisa roja mangas largas y mis adoradas botas militares. Cuando me maquillo me fijo en mis labios, recuerdo que cuando me puse ese piercing en el labio me dolió después, pero no tanto como el arito que tengo en la nariz.

Una vez que termino de vestirme me despido de mi tía y tomo mi rumbo hacia la universidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras estoy en la parada de autobuses puedo ver desde lejos a mi amiga Sango, estudiamos lo mismo lo único que nos diferencia en la carrera son nuestras voces y que estamos en secciones diferentes.<p>

-Hola chica rara- me dice mientras me saluda con un beso en la mejilla- me gusta tu atuendo de hoy, ¿vas a cazar vampiros?

-Sí, y si sigues molestándome te clavare una estaca en el pecho- le digo fingiendo estar molesta.

-jajajajajaja ambas sabemos que me amas- me dice y me da un beso corto en los labios, no es que seamos lesbianas, solo lo hacemos porque somos muy unidas (demasiado diría yo)- ¿le dijiste a Tsubaki lo de la banda?

-Sí y se lo tomo muy bien, dijo que me apoyaría- le digo a Sango con una sonrisa- por un momento pensé que diría que no estaba de acuerdo.

Sango me mira mientras se come una barra de chocolate- vamos, tú sabes que ella no es como las demás personas- me dice en un intento de darme ánimos- a cualquier tía le hubiese dado un infarto cuando te hiciste las perforaciones o cuando te pintaste el cabello de azulo- dice mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello- a ella en cambio le fascino, lo sé porque estaba contigo en ese momento.

Me fijo en Sango, somos completamente diferentes en cuanto a nuestro aspecto. Ella es alta y delgada, tiene el pelo castaño y lacio, lo usa casi siempre con una coleta alta, sus ojos son marrones como los míos, usa una falda negra con zapatillas rosas y una camisa blanca sin tiras y un bolso muy bonito.

Esperamos el autobús pacientemente mientras fijo la vista en el cielo gris, dentro de poco lloverá. En ese momento llega el bus y lo abordamos.

Recuerdo que una vez leí en internet que la lluvia es el único camino mediante el cual el cielo y la tierra se unen y me he dado cuenta que es cierto. También en cierto modo siento que cuando me baño con en la lluvia es como bañarme con agua purificadora.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a la universidad nos dirigimos a nuestros salones.<p>

Mientras camino por el pasillo no puedo evitar pensar en lo patéticos que podemos llegar a ser los humanos. Veo a una chica rogándole a su novio que no la deje, también a lo lejos escucho a dos chicas criticar a otra. Al final del pasillo me fijo en un chico, parece estar hablando con su novia, digo novia porque se empezaron a besar.

-aquellos se deben amar mucho, parece que van a comerse.- me dice sango señalando a una pareja al final del pasillo, cerca del aula de matemáticas.

Los reconocí. No me había dado cuenta antes.

-Son Inuyasha Taisho y Kikyo Roberts- le digo a mi amiga con cierto fastidio.

-Ah cierto- me dice sango- su novio es muy guapo.

-Seguro- le digo mientras me doy cuenta que hay que separarnos- voy a mi clase de canto lirico, nos vemos después.

-Seguro, nos vemos en el jardín- dicho esto cada una se va por su camino. Mientras voy caminando no dejo de pensar en lo que vi.

-_Odio a Kikyo Roberts_- pienso para mis adentros.

Es una chica mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa, típica chica millonaria que sueña con ser famosa, es más alta que yo y tiene el cuerpo de una modelo, y es bella como una, siempre lleva su pelo negro suelto y lacio. Estudiamos juntas en primaria y en secundaria, siempre me hacia la vida imposible, incluso ahora que ya crecimos, sigue siendo una maldita PERRA.

A su novio no lo conozco y tampoco me interesa conocerlo. Es un chico alto con buena forma, tiene el pelo negro y corto, es famoso por sus ojos dorados. Sé que su familia es una de las más ricas de Japón junto con la familia de Kikyo. Dicen que es todo un mujeriego empedernido, se de su existencia porque mi amigo Miroku es su mejor amigo, sin embargo, ese chico y yo nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra.

Hoy me dirán cuál es mi tipo de voz. Estoy un poco nerviosa ya que tengo que cantar una canción. Para no complicarme mucho escogí _She Is My Sin_ de Nightwish, la canto desde que tengo 14 años, y la he practicado desde que nos dijeron que debíamos cantar.

A mi amiga sango ya le hicieron la prueba. Su voz es del tipo soprano, la voz más aguda en una mujer. Cuando me lo dijo estaba muy contenta, todas las cantantes quisieran ser sopranos, solo porque alcanzan las notas más altas. Yo sería feliz solo con poder cantar, en el registro que sea.

Casi llegando al aula de canto (que es bastante grande) puedo escuchar varias personas cantando, han de estar practicando.

Cuando entro me dirijo al último asiento, me gusta porque ahí nadie me molesta, solo Kikyo cuando me ve y dice alguna estupidez para humillarme, siempre lo logra solo que ya no le hago caso.

Los primero días recuerdo que iba al baño a llorar, hasta el día que me di cuenta que no necesito su aprobación para estar bien. Desde ese momento comencé a ignorarla y desde entonces soy más feliz.

La profesora entra y comienza a llamar a las personas por orden de lista para que canten y así de esa manera ella y otros profesores expertos determinen cual es su tipo de voz.

Yo soy una de las últimas, y espero en posición de descanso.

_Una hora después…_

Después de casi mil años es mi turno de cantar la maldita canción.

Empiezo con la voz un poco temblorosa y desafino un poco, pero me recupero rápido y trato de cantar como lo hacía en mis ensayos.

Al final de la canción vuelvo a desafinar un poco, pero no se nota mucho. Después de terminar de cantar espero unos 5 minutos.

-Desafinaste un poco al comienzo pero te recuperaste rápido- empieza a decir la profesora- lo hiciste bien y casi no hubo errores, por tu tesitura y el color de tu voz diría que eres una mezzosoprano dramática, tu voz no es muy aguda pero tiene es fuerte, pero no tanto como una contralto, felicidades.

Una vez dicho eso hago una reverencia en señal de respeto (en Japón es una costumbre enseñarle respeto a los profesores, sea cual sea su disciplina) y me retiro del aula después de tomar mis cosas y me dirijo a mi encuentro con sango.

Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo al jardín central, usualmente la mayoría de los estudiantes de música van a esa parte del lugar así que es normal ver a casi todos tocando sus instrumentos, bailando, cantando, pintando, etc.

Diviso a Sango a lo lejos sentada en la grama, esta con mi prima Rin, hija de mi tía Tsubaki. Sufrió mucho cuando murió su padre y yo la apoye así como ella lo hizo cuando quede huérfana. Ella diferencia de mi estudia literatura pero estamos pero estamos en la misma facultad de arte. Es una chica baja, un año menor que yo, blanca con el cabello negro y ojos marrones (cuando aún no me pintaba el cabello nos parecíamos demasiado), siempre llevan un gracioso mechón recogido del lado derecho de su cabeza.

-Kagome, que bueno que llegas- me saluda mi prima mientras me siento junto con ellas- Sango me estaba contando del día que le dijeron cuál era su registro local- me dice emocionada- ¿a ti te dijeron hoy? ¿Cantaste una canción? ¿Estabas nerviosa?

Ok, mi prima me abordo con muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.- sí, me dijeron hoy, cante _She Is My Sin_ de Nightwish, y si estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Sí es normal sentir nervios, yo cuando lo hice al principio me tembló la voz- empezó a explicar sango- pero al final me fue bien- me dijo con una sonrisa- entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de voz?- me pregunto interesada.

-Soy una mezzosoprano dramática- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?, ¿Cómo así?- me pregunto algo curiosa.

-Pues- comencé a explicar- mi voz no es tan aguda como la tuya, aunque puedo cantar con una orquesta sin ningún problema, mi voz no es tan grave, sin embargo, es fuerte.

-Oye eso es increíble- me dijo Sango, parecía más emocionada que yo- es un tipo de voz que se parece a ti.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunte dudosa.

-Pues, es una voz que se caracteriza ser melodiosa pero fuerte según explicaste, igual que tu- empezó a explicar de un modo parecido al de un poeta describiendo la cosa más hermosa que ha visto- cualquiera que te ve podría pensar que eres muy ruda y valiente y eso es verdad, sin embargo, también eres una persona muy amable y dulce una vez que te conocen mejor.

-Sango tiene razón- comenzó a decir Rin- cuando te conocí pensé que me comerías- dijo riéndose- pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que eres una de las personas más agradables.

-¿En serio?- dije incrédula-de verdad, sus palabras me hacen sentirme bien conmigo misma

Era verdad, esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, claro que no lo diría en voz alta, ya que mis amigas me conocen tanto, ellas saben que sus palabras me llegaron al alma y más.

* * *

><p>Ese día todo iba de maravilla, me fue bien en mi clase de piano, cada vez mejoraba más mi intento de lograr una buena voz de cabeza y la canción que interprete en clase de canto lirico le gusto tanto a la profesora que me pidió que le dijera el nombre de la banda.<p>

Todo iba de maravilla hasta justo cuando era lo hora de salida cuando todo el mundo se dirigía a la puerta principal, llego Kikyo (alias Maléfica) e hizo que me tropezara y que cayera boca abajo rompiéndome la nariz y que me empezara a sangrar.

Por un momento estuve a punto de gritar, pero no le daría el gusto a esa maldita de verme llorar, no escuchaba lo que la gente decía, pero podía escuchar la voz de un hombre reclamando.

En ese momento me levante, la sangre goteaba hasta mi boca. En ese momento grite, no de dolor, sino de rabia, tenía una mirada de asesino en serie.

Me voltee hacia la maldita que hizo caer y la vi ahí junto a su novio. Este la tenía por el brazo, por su mirada supuse que no estaba contento, mientras Kikyo me veía, riéndose de mí.

-Vaya, creo que te rompiste la nariz- dijo con su acento de niña rica, mientras deshacía el agarre de su novio- deberías ir al hospital, podrías desangrarte y morir.

Me fije en su ropa, una blusa, unos tacones, una cartera y unos pantalones que se veían que eran caros. Me fije en su rostro, tenía esa sonrisa que me hacía querer golpearla cada vez que me miraba.

-Kikyo, déjala en paz- le dijo su novio, serio.- me disculpo por lo que mi novia te hizo- empezó a decir amablemente, también me fije en su ropa, vaqueros de jean oscuro, zapatos, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra.

-No te metas- le dije enojada, mientras caminaba hacia Kikyo- esto es entre tu novia y yo- una vez terminada mi oración le propine un golpe a Kikyo justo en la nariz, pude sentir como se rompía.

Si no hubiese sido porque Inuyasha la agarro se hubiese caído, tengo la mano pesada.- parece que ahora estamos iguales.- le dije mientras recogía mi morral y los cuadernos que se me habían caído.-llévala al hospital- le dije a su novio.- parece que le rompí la nariz, podría desangrarse y morir.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, incluso el novio de la perra, ambos me miraban sorprendidos, Kikyo con rabia, Inuyasha solo me miraba estupefacto.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que volví a desplomarme en el suelo, o eso sentí, ya que no recuerdo haber sentido un golpe, alguien me atajo antes de caerme por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2/p

Sentia que la cabeza me dada vueltas, escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Parecia un sueño, no queria despertar pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando, estaba despierta. Por un momento quise intentar levantarme, pero la cama se sentia muy comoda. La nariz me dolia mucho, cierto, me la habia roto. En ese momento abri los ojos de golpe, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, ¿como carajos llegue aqui? Es imposible que haya venido sola, me pregunto quien me habra traido, aun que no se como es que no me di cuenta, solo me rompia la nariz, no me di un golpe de gravedad en la cabeza, supongo que me desmaye por la rabia, me ha pasado otras veces.

Aun tenia puesta la ropa de la mañana, vi el reloj en la mesita al lado de mi cama, eran las 7 de la noche.

-¿Que mierda sucedio?- no puedo evitar preguntarme a mi misma. Me dirijo al espejo y me doy cuenta que mi nariz tiene una gasa blanca.  
>En ese momento salgo y bajo hacia la sala.<p>

Mientras bajo las escaleras escucho varias voces en la sala, me pregunto quienes seran.  
>Cuando llegue a la sala no crei lo que estaba viendo. Estaban mi tia, mi prima, Kikyo y su madre discutiendo.<p>

-¿Se puede saber que hace ella aqui?- pregunte en voz alta pero firme, señalando a Kikyo con el dedo.

-Vinimos a reclamar- empezo a decir la madre de Kikyo, una mujer elegante- le rompiste la nariz a mi hija asi que pienso demandarte por violencia injustificada.

-¿Disculpe?- me estaba empezando a cabrear- la que deberia demandar a su maldita hija soy yo!- ahora si me iban a conocer- si no fuera porque su hija me hizo caer no le hubiese roto su hermosa nariz operada.

A Kikyo casi le da un infarto cuando escucho eso.- ¡No es operada!- empezo a justificarse- solo se encogio cuando perdi peso- me dijo cruzada de brazos y volteando la cara.

-ahh no- le digo con cierto fastidio- un dia en secundaria eres narizona y de repente en la universidad tu nariz es pequeña perfecta, osea de bolas que esta mas operada que pam anderson.

Mi tia tambien se estaba empezando a enojar, casi podia ver como un aura maligna emanaba de su cuerpo, Rin solo estaba sentada en el sillon aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, creo que perdimos el hilo de la discusion- decia mi tia- señora en verdad lamento lo que mi sobrina le dijo a su tierna y adorable hija- esto ultimo fue sarcasmo, todos en la familia sabiamos que Kikyo era en el diablo con peluca- pero como verá, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya que ambas muchachas son culpables de haberse roto las narices.

-Creo que tiene razon- dijo la señora Roberts- Kikyo disculpate- le ordeno a su hija.

-No pienso hacerlo! Casi me muero!- dijo esta exagerando cada palabra.

-Kikyo estoy cansada, estresada, tengo una fiesta que organizar y deberia estar haciendo unas diligencias en vez de estar aqui contigo cuando ya eres una adulta que debería arreglárselas solas- wow, se notaba que la pobre mujer estaba sufriendo y mas con una hija como esa.

-No se preocupe señora- empiezo a decir mas calmada- de todas maneras yo tambien le rompi la nariz asi que lo siento.

-En vista de que me hija no quiere disculparse tendre que castigarla, si actua como una una niña empezare a tratarla como una- a Kikyo se lo notaba en la mirada que lo que venia no era para nada bueno, esta señora me esta empezando a caer muy bien- Quiero invitarlas a usted y a sus hijas a mi fiesta de aniversario- ok, esta señora se fumo un porro y de los malos.

-Señora no es necesario!- dijimos mi tia, Rin y yo al unisono- en verdad no se moleste- le dije yo.

-en serio, insisto- dijo viendo a su hija- por lo que veo mi hija no simpatiza mucho contigo y estaba muy emocionada con la celebración, por lo que veo ya no.

-¡¿Por que me haces eso?!- oh si, la niña rica esta haciendo su tipico berrinche- ¿¡te fumaste un porro de los malos o que?!- creo que me leyo la mente .-.

-Kikyo no empieces, ¿quieres que siga?- Su hija no respondio- bueno ya esta dicho, las espero en mi casa el dia de la fiesta- decia mientras anotaba algo en un papel que habia sacado de su elegante bolso- aqui esta la fecha y la direccion- decia mientras se levanta y se arregla su vestido color blanco- es en traje formal asi que- me dijo viendome de arriba abajo- por favor no vayas con esas botas- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, no lo dijo de manera despectiva sino mas bien divertida, su hija no se parece en nada a ella .-.

-Seguro- le dije un tanto sorprendida, mi tia no dijo palabra alguna.  
>-Las acompaño hacia la salida- dijo mi tia yendose con la señora y su malvada hija mientras yo me sentaba en el sofa junto a Rin, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.<p>

-No entiendo que carajo acaba de pasar- me dijo Rin- supongo que tu tampoco.

-Me leiste la mente- le dije viendola- ¿como llegue a aqui? ¿y como es que no me di cuenta?

-Pues, el director llamo a mi mama diciendole lo que habia pasado, e inmediatamente fue a la universidad, pero cuando llego no estabas ahi, yo me vine antes de que todo eso pasara asi que cuando me aviso me fui para lo universidad tambien- explico- el director nos dijo que te habian llevado al hospital, en ese momento Sango nos llamo diciendo que ella te habia llevado pero como estabas desmayada el chico que estaba con Kikyo se ofrecio a llevarte a ti con Sango.

-¿Su novio?- pregunte curiosa- ¿Inuyasha?

-Si creo que es su novio- me dijo mi prima- fuimos al hospital y estaba Sango junto con ese chico, tu estabas en una camilla dormida, ya te habian vendado la nariz, cuando llegamos el muchacho no explico mejor lo que paso y que fue su novia la que te habia hecho caer.

-Seguro- aun tenia curiosidad.- ¿Pero por que me desmaye?

-El doctor dijo que seguramente fue por la rabia- lo sabia- ya te ha pasado otras veces pero nunca habias durado tanto tiempo dormida, deberias mejorar ese genio- una vez que dijo eso se levanto y me di un beso en la frente, es como una version en miniatura de su madre.

-Le dije que no era asunto suyo- le dije a mi prima- no debio haberme llevado a ningun lado.

-Si asi nos dijo, pero dijo que estaba apenado por lo que su novia te habia hecho, ademas tambien nos dio el aventon hasta aca- empezo a decir- Sango estaba aqui, queria esperar a que despertaras pero dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas y que le mandaras un mensaje cuando despertaras.

Cuando no mi amiga preocupandose por mi.- seguro, le escribire dentro de un rato- digo mientras me levanto- me ire a dormir, me duele la cabeza.

-¿no vas a comer?- me pregunto Rin- te guarde la cena.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre- dicho esto me voy directo a bañarme, como mi camisa es roja no se nota mucho pero esta llena de sangre.

* * *

><p>Despues de darme un largo baño con agua caliente, me visto con mi pijama de shorts y franelilla negra. Me pongo mis auriculares mientras estoy en mi cama y escucho musica mientras intento dormir y trato de asimilar lo que me paso el dia de hoy.<p>

Al parecer me meti en un lio por haberle roto la nariz a esa mujer, la verdad es que me siento muy bien por haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento de nada. Lo unico que lamento es haber arrastrado a mi tia hacia mis problemas, mañana se lo compensare. Me pregunto como se ha de haber sentido Sango cuando me vio desmayada con la nariz rota y manchada de sangre, no debio haber sido bonito.

Parece que lo volvi a hacer, una vez mas preocupe a los demas, deberia dejar de ser tan egoista pero no puedo evitar meterme en problemas por culpa de mi nemesis, Kikyo. Siento como si solo viviera para humillarme y hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma, desde el dia que nos vimos ha sido una maldita conmigo, nunca le he hecho nada, ¿por que me persigue? Ni la parca me persigue tanto como ella, siempre detras de mi observandome. Siempre siento sus miradas pesadas sobre mi, deberia matarla y enterrar su cuerpo en mi jardin, plantar una arbol de manzanas y regalarselas a los pobres.

Pobres, ellos no merecen eso. Merecen algo mejor que comer los frutos de un arbol fertilizado con el cadaver de la mujer mas malvada que conozco.

No puedo dormir, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Me levanto de mi cama y camino hacia el balcon de mi habitacion, a observar la luna y las estrellas. La luna es muy hermosa, a veces me pregunto si existe alguien tan hermosa como ella. Recuerdo la noche en que mi familia murio, era luna llena y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca. Esa noche mi madre entro en trabajo de parto y salimos directo al hospital en el auto. Recuerdo que arme un berrinche porque tenia mucho sueño y no queria dormir en el auto, algo estupido, mi padre se volteo y dejo de ver al camino, solo para tranquilizarme, las ultimas palabras que me dijo fueron :"todo va estar bien" despues de eso escuche un golpe ensordecedor y me desperte en un hospital, estaba mi tia Tsubaki cuidando de mi, fue para cuidarme y decirme que mi familia había muerto.

No puedo evitar llorar, lloro tanto que la garganta empieza a dolerme. Una vez mas pienso en la muerte y me paro en el barandal del banco, estoy descalza, puedo sentir al hierro frio bajo mis pies.

No puedo ver hacia abajo, lagrima no me dejan ver con claridad.

Puedo sentir la brisa fria golpeando mi cara. Han pasado diez años desde que mis padres y mi hermanito no nato murieron. Han pasado diez años de culpa. Han pasado diez años de dolor y triste. Llevo diez años en esta maldita prision de la que nadie ha logrado sacarme.

Han pasado diez años en los que he intentado suicidarme 60 veces. Si, he contado las veces que he querido matarme y nunca he podido hacerlo.

Una vez mas, cuando estoy a punto de saltar, me arrepiento y caigo de espaldas, otra vez. Esta vez cai sentada, no es un barandal muy alto.

Despues de tanto llorar y sentir me da sueño, me fijo en la hora en mi celular, son las dos de la mañana.

Siempre me acuesto tarde, por eso Rin siempre se va y no me espera.

Me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, el ultimo recuerdo que me llega a la mente es ese chico que me ataja antes de caer al suelo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Este dia no esta yendo mejor que ayer. Si bien me fue bien en mis clases, la gente no deja de mirarme gracias a la bendita venda que tengo en mi nariz.<p>

El director nos cito a mi y a Kikyo a su oficina para regañarnos por lo que hicimos ayer. No me gusto que me regañaran, pero ni modo, era eso o que me pusieran a hacer trabajo comunitario. Odio el trabajo comunitario, recuerdo que una vez en mi primaria me obligaron a hacerlo por haber empujado a mi nemesis en el recreo, si bien me gusto haberlo hecho, el castigo fue de lo mas tedioso posible, tener que limpiar dos salones enteros no es muy fácil para una niña pequeña de 9 años.

Cuando le escribi a Sango que estaba bien inmediatamente me llamo a mi celular, lo primero que hizo fue regañarme por haber sido imprudente, despues me felicito por haberle roto la nariz a Kikyo. Ella no la conoce tanto como yo, pero sabe que es malvada por dentro y por fuera. Tambien me pregunto de donde conocia al novio de mi nemesis y le dije que no lo conocia, el no sabe que yo se quien y me gustaria que se quedase asi.

Voy caminando directo hacia el jardin y me topo en el camino con Miroku, sino fuera por sus reflejos casi chocamos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui- empezo a decir con ese tono que usa para enamorar mujeres, claro que conmigo solo usa para joderme- a la pequeña boxeadora de la facultad de arte.

Miroku es un chico alto, en buena forma, apuesto y rico, sino fuera porque es un pervertido seguro sus novias le duraran mas de 1 una semana.- Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui- empiezo a decir imitandolo- al gran pervertido agarra traseros y buceador de mujeres- digo levantando una ceja.

-Ya, a ti no te queda- dijo en tono serio, me lo tomara en serio si fuera otro- Inuyasha me conto que una muchacha de cabello azul y muy rara le habia roto la nariz a su novia y que el mismo la habia llevado al hospital y despues a su casa- dijo mirandome divertido- asi que supuse que fuiste tu.

-Si fueras mujer serias la chismosa del grupo- le dije sacandole la lengua- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para la maldita banda?

-Kagome deja de maldecir.- dijo haciendose el ofendido- las señoritas no dicen groserias.

-No empieces con eso, ambos sabemos que lo señorita lo deje hace 4 años cuando me llevaste a ese concierto de Arch Enemy- le dije fijandome en su cabello, negro y corto.

-Como olvidar ese concierto- dijo con mirada embelesada- fue uno de los mejores para mi.

-Seh- coincidi con el- desde ese dia he querido aprender a hacer _growls*._

_-_jajajajaaja- empezo a reirse de mi, desgraciado- tu no harias un growl ni aunque lo pidieras de deseo.

-¿Ah si?- lo rete- escucha esto- prepare mi garganta y mi diafragma, a veces los tutoriales de youtube si sirven para algo -¡NEMESIS!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, todo el mundo se me quedo viendo, asustados incluso miroku.- ¿Que? ¿Escucharon a una mujer haciendo eso? vayan a comer mierda!- le grite a todos los que miraban, cuando lo dije se fueron corriendo.

-Ok, eres un growler profesional- me dijo Miroku sorprendido- ¿y piensas hacer eso en la banda? pense que eso solo lo haria yo.

-Cuando tu no puedas yo lo hare- le dije guiñandole un ojos- cuando pienses un nombre bueno me avisas- veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que es hora de ir con el coro- tengo que irme, adios.

-Vale, de seguro tu consigues un nombre mejor- decie.

-Seguro, tengo mas creatividad y soy mas bonita- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco te creas ¬¬.

Terminada nuestra conversacion me dirijo al auditorio. Mientras voy caminando veo al frente y veo de nuevo a ese chico, al novio de mi nemesis, a Inuyasha. Como veo que se quedara en todo el medio del camino le paso por al lado, o al menos lo intente ya que me tomo del brazo.

-¿Disculpa?- le digo viendolo un poco consternada- tengo que irme, sueltame- le ordeno.

el solo me ve y me pregunta:

-¿Como estas?- ok,eso no me esperaba- bien ¿y tu?- le respondo y le pregunto a la vez.

-Bien tambien, ¿no te duele la nariz?- pregunta interesado.

-un poco nada mas.

-Quisiera disculparme en nombre de Kikyo- empieza a explicar, perfecto, otro mas que se hace responsable y pide perdon en nombre de esta estupida.

-¿Tu tambien?

-¿Como?- me pregunta algo confundido.

-Pues, ayer su mama fue a reclamarme por haberle roto la nariz y despues termino disculpadonse por lo que la cabeza hueca de su hija me habia hecho, tanto asi que nos invito a su jodida fiesta de no se que y terminamos aceptando.

-¿Te invito a su fiesta de aniversario?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Si- le dije recelosa- ¿Eso es malo?.

-No para nada, me imagino que lo hizo para castigar a Kikyo

-oye si, ¿como lo supiste?

-Kikyo estaba esperando esa fiesta todo un año, su mama le prometio que invitaria gente importante que la ayudaria a crearse una carrera muy importante.

-¿Una carrera como cantante?- repeti, en verdad que ya no lo aguantaba- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rompi a carcajadas, era la cosa mas estupida que habia escuchado en toda mida- ¿me estas jugando una broma?

-En serio que eres rara- me dijo desconfiando un poco de mi- no, no es una broma, ¿por que te ries de esa manera?

-Nada es solo que tu novia tiene de cantante lo que yo tengo de elegante xD.

-por lo que insinuas, estas diciendo que canta terrible- guardo silencio por unos segundos- no se si ofenderme porque es mi novia o reirme porque es cierto- me dijo con lo que yo supuse era una sonrisa.

-Sabes, pense que eras igual que ella.

-Como asi.

-Pues pense que eras un millonario, arrogante, malvado, despectivo y mal oliente- el pobre hombre esta estupefacto.- pero me doy cuenta que solo eres un millonario normal y me gusta tu olor asi que bueno.

-Ah, gracias- me dijo sorprendido, lo deje sin palabras.

-A sus servicios milord- le dije mientras le hacia una referencia estilo de doncella de corte europea, asi veia que lo hacian en las peliculas.

-Disculpa por haberte hecho demorar.

-¿Ah?- mire mi reloj, tenia 5 minutos de retraso- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!- le grite mientras echaba a correr y me detuve- ¡Pero me caes bien!

-¡Eres rara!- lo escuche que me gritaba- ¡Pero eres chevere!- eso me grito, o eso crei, ya estaba muy lejos.

Al parecer, creo que el dia de hoy no fue tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

><p><em>*Growls: guturales <em>

_si quieres saber exactamente que son entra en este enlace: watch?v=79Gou5ZxHYw_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Han pasado 3 dias desde que ese chico y yo nos gritamos en el pasillo. La verdad que me sentir muy bien gritando como psicopata, para mi gritar es una manera de quitarme las frustraciones, es como una terapia, visitar a un psicologo y que la consulta sea gratis ¡Dios! no hay nada mejor que eso, o bueno si lo hay, el chocolate.

-_Amo el chocolate *-*_- pienso mientras estoy en el gimnasio, a punto de empezar a jugar voleibol.

No deberia hacerlo ya que tengo la nariz rota, pero al diablo me encanta este deporte. Hago el primer saque que va directo hacia el suelo, sep, un punto para mi equipo, Kikyo no vio venir esa bola, es gracioso porque tampoco vio venir mi puño xD.

Una vez va corriendo el partido anotamos unos cuantos puntos mas, el equipo contrario anoto unos cuantos tamibien y el juego concluyo debido a que la hora habia terminado y estabamos empatadas (puta bida u.u).

Voy directo hacia el vestuario de chicas y me coloco mi ropa: una camisa de tiras negra con un pantalo estilo militar y mis botas de siempre.

Me dirijo hacia el auditorio de la universidad, despues de tantas suplicas por parte de Sango y su cara bonita el decano nos permitio usar el auditorio de 4 a 7de la noche, excelente, muy excelente.

La banda esta compuesta de esta manera: Sango toca el bajo y junto conmigo somos las voces principales , Miroku como el guitarrista lider y el encargado de hacer los guturales, Ayame (nuestra pelirroja favorita) guitarrista ritmica, mi mejor amigo Koga como el potente baterista, y la parte sinfonica la haran los chicos de la orquesta de la universidad, en realidad solo pondremos unos cuantos elementos orquestales, nuestro genero en realidad es un death metal melodico, no se lo dije a mi tia porque no aprueba esa musica, que estupido.

Mientras camino hacia el gran teatro, recuerdo el primer concierto de metal al que fui, no era una banda muy conocida, sin embargo es una banda muy buena actualmente,su nombre es _The agonist, _desde el momento que los escuche supe que queria sera como ellos y mas como su cantante, una chica linda de cabello azul, aunque ya tenia el cabello de ese color cuando la vi aquella vez. Desde entonces quiero tener mi propia banda de metal.

Cuando escuche a _Epica_ me encanto el estilo de la cantante principal, una voz angelical, tambien me enamore de esa banda.

Ahora la musica es mi vida, es lo unico que evita que me suicide, siento placer cuando la escucho, siento placer cuando la toco y siento mucho mas placer cuando la canto.

Antes de abrir la gran puerta de auditorio (que es un edificio al lado del principal) siento una pequeña lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla, cierto, volvi a recordar que mi familia murio por mi culpa.

Ya esta, si voy a llorar por lo menos que sea en mi cuarto y no en un patio lleno de gente. Abro la gran puerto y entro al hermoso teatro de la universidad, es un lugar amplio y hermoso, con butacas de colo rojo y palcos en el segundo piso y una gran lampara de araña en el centro del techo alto, le aporta mucha elegancia al lugar, una lastima que no lo utilicen todo el tiempo, supongo que por eso sigue siendo tan lindo, no vienen personas a echarlo a perder.

Fijo la vista hacia el escenario y puedo ver a mis amigos preparándose, estan todos riendose a carcajadas, me pregunto que se que se reiran.-¿Se puede saber de que se rien, pedazos de carne?

-Nos reimos de ti, princesa- me contesta Koga con una sonrisa.

-¿Mas o menos por que? y no soy princesa, soy la prima malvada- le pregunto y le contesto mientras le lanzo la bola de papel que traia en la mano.

-nos reimos por lo que le hiciste a la princesita millonaria- me contesta Ayame mientras afina su preciada guitarra azul- En verdad que te la comiste, yo tenia tiempo queriendole partir la boca.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto curiosa, mi amiga tenia la fama de ser un poco violenta.

-Una vez la vi coqueteando con mi Koga- dice mientras ve a su novio de una manera terrorifica, Miroku, Sango y yo pudimos sentir su aura maligna, lo se porque vi sus caras de miedo mientras lo decia.

-Amor, sabes que solo te amo a ti- empezo a decir Koga nervioso, el pobre debia estar muerto de miedo por dentro.

-Aja- le contesta ayame con una mirada fria, tan fria como el hielo seco.

Todos nos callamos, era muy incomodo estar en esta situacion y mas con mi amiga pelirroja que de normal pasaba a ser una psicopata de repente.

Miroku y Sango estaban afinando sus instrumentos, Koga solo estaba sentado detras de su bateria, Ayama mientras afinaba lo miraba sin parpadear y yo mientras preparaba mi voz.

Usualmente las cantantes de tipo soprano, como Sango suelen ser las vocalistas principales, sin embargo, ella y los demas prefirieron escogerme a mi, a mi en realidad no me interesaba ser la cantante, puedo tocar cualquier instrumento, bueno, algunos no todos. Dijeron que mi voz les gustaba mas para una banda de genero metal, asi que no me opuse y acepte.

Puedo ver la manera en que Miroku observa el trasero de Sango, en serio que esta obsesionado con los culos. En ese momento escuche la cachetada mas fuerte que habia presenciado.

-¡Que sea la ultima vez que me tocas el trasero, pervertido!- le grita sango furiosa con el puño cerrado.

Ayame Koga y Yo solo nos dedicamos a observar la escena y tratar de no reirnos, siempre era el mismo problema cada que ellos estaban en la misma habitacion.

-Perdoname sanguito- le dice Miroku abrazandola por la pierna- es que mi mano tiene vida propia.

-Si como no- decimos los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Ya has dicho eso como 30 veces- le dice Koga.

-Si, tienes razon- coincido con el.

-Bueno señoritas ya dejen el drama para las novelas tenemos unas cuantas canciones que ensayar si queremos ser alguien en la vida- dice Ayame con su voz de lider revolucionaria.

-¡SI!- gritamos los 4 cuatro con energia al unisono.

Una vez que terminamos de prepararnos nos colocamos en nuestros puestos y empieza el ensayo.

Tocamos alrededor de unas 13 canciones completas, mientras puliamos algunos detalles, en eso se nos fueron nuestras tres horas, bastante tiempo que estuvimos en el teatro.

* * *

><p>Despues que terminamos de recoger cada uno toma su rumbo, Ayame y Koga viven juntos asi que se van juntos tambien.<p>

-¿Vendras con nosotros Sango?- le pregunto a mi amiga cuando veo que no se viene con Miroku y conmigo como acostumbra.

-Esta vez no, hoy me quedare en casa de mi abuela.

-Ah bueno, la saludas, adios.

-¡Sayonara!

-¿No se ve hermosa cuando camina?- me pregunta Miroku, viendo a Sango embelesado.

-Supongo- le respondo indiferente.- ¿A donde vamos?- le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que no vamos al estacionamiento sino al edificio principal.

-Es que Inuyasha me dijo que lo esperara aqui para que le diera un aventon.

-Ah, pero me llevaras a mi casa, ¿no?.

-Claro, te llevo a ti y despues a el.

Vaya, no lo he visto desde esa vez que nos gritamos en el pasillo. Pasan como unos diez minutos y lo vemos que viene con una cara de pocos amigos, se nota que esta cabreado hasta en el culo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta Miroku, casual.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada- dice con sarcasmo- solo que a la querida de mi novia le ha dado por descargar sus frustraciones conmigo solo porque una tal Kagome Higurashi casi le avienta una pelota en la cara diez veces.

-Vaya me pregunto quien sera- me pregunto a mi misma en voz alta y ambos chicos se me quedan viendo- ¿Que?- pregunto al ver que ambos me miran interesados- no me vean asi.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- me prgunta Miroku, un poco molesto- Ahora yo tendre que aguantarme a este ser descargar sus frustraciones sobre su novia.

-¿Tu eres Kagome?- me pregunta, creo que esta un poco furioso, asiento lentamente- Eres la culpable de que mi dia de hoy alla sido una cagada.

-No me eches el muerto- le digo cruzada de brazos- quien te manda a juntarte con la version japonesa de malefica.

-En eso tienes razon- coincide Miroku conmigo- es tan mala como el regueton.

-Oigan sigo aqui ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha algo molesto

-Aja- dijimos al unisono.

-¿como que "aja"?, estan hablando de mi novia pedazo de idiotas.

-Idiota sera tu abuela- le respondo en mi defensa.

-Callate chica rara.

-¡Soy rara pero honrada!.

-Si claro como digas.

-Pudrete.

-Igualmente.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear como mocosos?- intervino Miroku poniendose entre Inuyasha y yo- Kagome por haberte portado mal hoy te sientas atras.

-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Hiciste que me doliera la cabeza- dijo sobandose las sienes

-Ok u.u

Mientras nos dirigimos al lujoso auto de Miroku no puedo evitar fijarme en los traseros de los dos chicos que tengo adelante. La verdad que ambos estan buenisimos. Se me ocurrio una idea, una idea pervertida.

Caminos rapido hasta ponerme el medio de ellos dos.

-¿Como se sienten?- pregunto mientras le agarro el trasero a los dos al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar romper en carcajadas al ver sus rostros en el momento que les agarre las nalgas.

-¡Kagome!- me gritan los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿Nunca les agarro el trasero una chica?

-A mi si- me dijo Miroku sonrojado- ¡Pero contigo es diferente, eres como mi hermana!

-¿y a ti?- le pregunto a Inuyasha curiosa.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- me grita enojado- ¡y deja de agarrarle el culo a la gente!- Eso me dijo o creo, no podia evitar verlo directamente a los ojos, en verdad que tiene unos ojos hermosos.

-¿Soy yo o te ves sexy enojado?- ok, esa pregunta sono mejor en mi cabeza.

-¿Como?- me preguntan Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez.

-¡nada! ¡No es nada!- me apresuro a decir agitando los brazos- ¡Es tarde, vamonos!- digo mientras abro la puerta de atras y me meto apurada en auto.

El camino hacia mi casa no fue menos incomodo, apenas escuchaba lo que los chicos hablaban adeltane. ¿Por que carajos le pregunte eso? ¿Que me pasa? ¿De cuando a aca miro a la gente a los ojos?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no podia evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que hice. No negare que el hombre esta buenisimo, eso seria un pecado, pero tampoco puedo lanzarmele encima, ademas tiene novia, es horrible, pero tiene. Tampoco me imagino estar con el de esa manera, pero hay algo en ese chico que hacer que me agrade, eso no me pasa con todo el mundo, solo me pasa con aquellas personas que de alguna manera tienen algo especial, de esa manera fue que conoci a mis amigos.

Estuve tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que ya habiamos llegado a mi casa.

-Niña, despierta- escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamandome.

-Ah?- es lo unico que digo aun estaba en otro mundo- ah cierto, gracias por traerme- le digo a Miroku mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedia, iba a darle uno a Inuyasha pero no se porque, justo cuando mis labios iban a tocar su mejilla el giro su cabeza hacia mirokua (estaba viendo hacia la ventana) y mis labios tocaron los suyos por un segundo.

En ese momento me aleje de el y lo mire por unos segundos, antes de salir apuradamente del auto- ¡Adios!- grite mientras subia las escaleras que llevaban hasta mi casa (antiguamente era un templo).

Llegue, salude a mi tia, a mi prima, subi hasta mi cuarto y cerre la puerta tras de mi, mientras me deslizaba lentamente hasta caer en el suelo, estaba en shock.

-¿por que mierda bese a ese tipo en los labios?- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras veia el gran afiche de _Nightwish _que estaba al frente de mi- definitivamente, algo no anda bien.

Se supone que hoy tendria que ser un dia excelente.

¿Por que todo lo que me estropea tiene que ver con Kikyo?

-Tengo que hacer algo- digo con decision- esto no puede estar pasandome.

Trato de no pensar en lo que acaba de suceder y doy un baño.

Una vez que estoy acostada de los mas comoda en mi cama recuerdo algo.

-¡Fuck!- digo mientras me levanto de golpe- olvide hacer la tarea.

* * *

><p><em>Al parecer no soy la unica que deja la tarea para ultima hora u.u al menos Kagome me entiende...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, cuento una vez mas en mi mente, aguantando las ganas de estrangular a mi psicologa.

El Dr. Jacotsu es uno de los mejores psicologos de Japon, algunos decian que era excelente, yo creo que esta mas loco que yo.

-¡Vamos Kagome!- me gritaba entusiasmado- dime como se llama ese chico- me suplicaba de rodillas- ¡Debe ser muy apuesto.

-Bueno, tiene unas nalgas muy lindas y firmes- le digo pensativa con mi debo en mi barbilla.

-¿Le tocaste las nalgas? ¡Kagome! ¿por que me haces esto?- sep, este hombre esta mal de la cabeza.

-Deja de acosarme afeminado- le digo enojada mientras le lanzo uno de los cojines rosa que tiene en el sofa de su consultorio.

-Eres tan cruel- dice triste mientras sollosa en su silla.

-Aun no se por que tengo que seguir viendote- le digo desde el lugar donde estoy- ya estoy perfectamente.

-Tu familia aun insiste que sigas con la terapia- me dice serio- dicen que haberse intentado suicidar mas de 30 veces no es normal y es la verdad, aun sigues teniendo esa depresion, solo que ahora por lo que veo aprendiste a actuar.

-No se porque esa gente sigue entrometiendose- le digo un poco triste- les dije que no queria saber nada de ellos.

-Es la familia de tu padre- me dice mirandome a los ojos- se preocupan por ti.

-No lo creo, solo quieren la herencia que mi padre me dejo- le digo llena de rabia.- yo no les importo.

- y si tu padre te dejo tanto dinero como dices ¿por que no te vas lejos de una vez por todas? Tuve muchas pacientes ricas que huyeron de sus familias.

-Aun no lo tengo, tengo que esperar hasta los 21 para hacer uso de el, en realidad me importa poco, pero mi padre trabajo muy duro por su cuenta para tener la vida que queria para mi y nuestra familia- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos- no puedo permitir que su ambiciosa familia de ricos se haga con algo que no les pertenece, ya tienen mucho dinero, son una de las familias mas ricas de este pais, no se porque quieren eso que mi padre tenia en el banco.

-Tu vida es una desgracia- me dice algo triste, ¿sentia lastima por mi?- pero al menos actuas delante de los demas, ¿sabes que en cualquier momento te romperas y no podras evitarlo?.

-¿Romperme? ¿Como?

-Eres el tipo de persona que no suele contarle sus problemas e inquietudes a alguien, prefieres aconsejar a los demas que ser aconsejada, prefieres sacrificarte que ver a los demas sentir dolor, prefieres echarte la cula que a ver a otro culpandose, solamente porque no soportas ver a alguien querido sufrir.- me dice Jacotsu viendo su libreta- lloras a escondidas y algunas veces ni siquiera lo haces, tienes muchas en tu interior que quieres gritar, pero no puedes, porque alguien se daria cuenta.

-¿Como?- seguia sin entender.

-Eres como una bomba- me explica serio- en cualquier momento estallaras en llanto y sentiras un horrible dolor en el pecho, solo porque no te desahogas con alguien que realmente te entienda.

-Pero me desahogo contigo- le digo un poco confundida.

-Solo me dices lo que haces, pero nunca lo que realmente sientes.

-Ah- me sorprendo, era cierto- nunca te digo lo que siento, en realidad ni yo misma se lo que siento.

-Deberias pensar un poco en tu situacion y tratar de resolver el lio que tienes en tu cabeza.

-¿No deberias hacerlo tu?

-Podria ayudarte mas pero te niegas a ser mas abierta conmigo.

-Lo siento- le digo con la cabeza baja- lamento ser un dolor de cabeza para ti.

-No lo eres, eres mi paciente desde hace 9 años, podria decir que hasta eres mi amiga

-Pienso lo mismo- me fijo que anota algo en su libreta- ¿me mandaras mas pastillas?

-No, las pastillas son para los locos.- me dice mientras me extiende la oja que arranco que dice "Solo se feliz"

-¿Que significa esto?- le pregunto confundida.

-Es la medicacion que te mande, ¿no te gusta?

-No es eso, es solo que no lo entiendo.

-Es facil, solamente se feliz, pero te pido que cuando realmente lo seas vengas a verme.

-¿Solo cuando sea feliz?

-Exacto, si vienes a verme aqui en el consultorio quiero que sea para decirme que realmente eres feliz.

-Seguro- le digo mientras agarro mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar lleno de cosas rosas.

* * *

><p>Tick, tock, tick, tock. El sonido de las agujas del reloj me estaba exasperando.<p>

Si hubiese sido más responsable y hubiera entregado mi tarea a tiempo no estaría esperando afuera de la sala de profesores a que la profesora me entregue mi informe sobre la decadencia de la cultura y el arte en el mundo u.u.

Ha pasado media hora y sigo atrapada aquí. Si no hubiese estado distraída por el pequeño beso que le di a Inuyasha nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota?

Mis pobres pies me duelen de tanto estar parada.

-No hay banquitos cerca- me digo a mi misma.- pues ni modo, me sentare en el piso.

Una vez que me siento en el piso me pongo a cantar una pequeña canción en voz baja. Su nombre es Taikatalvi, es en finlandés así que no entiendo su significado, sin embargo, es una canción que me hace sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-Cantas bien para tener esa apariencia.- escucho que me dice alguien, tengo los ojos cerrados así que no me fije que esa persona estaba ahí.- ¿No piensas ni siquiera mirarme?- me dice esa persona con un tono arrogante y pretencioso, inmediatamente supe quién era.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- digo mientras levanto la vista hacia Inuyasha, que estaba de pie frente a mí.

-Depende, ¿puedes traerme un café? Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza que no se me ha podido quitar con nada.

-Pídeselo a Kikyo, seguro te da eso y más.

-¿Estás jugando ¬¬? – Me dice serio- pensé que la conocías más que yo.

-Lo sé- le digo con una sonrisa gigante- por eso lo digo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta cambiando de tema y sentándose junto a mi (jum muy cerca)- pensé que ustedes salían temprano los viernes.

-Si lo hacemos, solo espero que me entreguen mi informe.

-¿Lo entregaste a última hora? Y pensar que creí que eras más responsable que Miroku.

-Lo hubiese entregado a tiempo si hubiese estado pensando en ese y que beso que te di- eso ultimo lo pensé en voz alta cuando me di cuenta él estaba mirándome con una mirada de mucha sorpresa

-¿Cómo?- me pregunta sorprendido

-Nada- le digo volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, sentía mis mejillas arder- no dije nada importante.

-No te hagas- me dice relajado- se lo que hiciste, estaba esperando que tú lo dijeras primero.

-¿Es en serio ¬¬?- le digo un poco enojada, sentía que se estaba burlando- lo siento- le digo más calmada.

-No te preocupes- me dice viendo al frente- fue mi culpa por haberme volteado tan rápido.

-Bueno, ahora que todo se aclaró ¿quieres ir a comer helado?- le pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha parecía sorprendido incluso yo un poco.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?

-Pues- empiezo a decir con mi cara pensativa- estoy aburrida, no quiero ir a mi casa, obtuve 10 es un examen hoy y quiero celebrar que mi psicólogo me dio permiso de hacer lo quiera.

-¿Tienes un psicólogo?- me pregunta un impactado- ¡Sabia que estabas loca!- grita emocionado, parecía haber descubierto la cura del cáncer.

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

-¿Ah? No, por nada- me dice nervioso

-Apostaste con Miroku, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto lentamente, esta cabreada y eso nadie lo podía negar.

-Tal vez un poco- me dice asustado, me había puesto de pie y estaba frente a él, hubiese sido una linda fotografía, yo como la ama cruel y el cómo mi sirviente miedoso.

Justo en el momento en que le iba a patear sus partes, salió la profesora a entregarme mi trabajo.

Me aleje lentamente y me dirigí hacia la profesora. Hable con ella por unos momentos, había sacado un 10, otro motivo para ir a celebrar.

Cuando termine de hablar con la profesora, ella se fue quedándome yo sola en el pasillo, o eso creía, Inuyasha solo se había levantado en el momento que me aleje de él, pero no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Iremos a comer helado o no?- me pregunta un poco impaciente

-Pensé que no querías ir

-Claro que quiero ir- me pregunta como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿tu novia no se molestaría?

-No debería- me dice relajado- solo iré a comer con su némesis que por cierto está completamente loca.

-¿Quieres dejar de ofenderme?- le digo enojada.

-No es una ofensa-dice mientras se pone a mi lado, me doy cuenta que es mucho más alto que yo- es un cumplido.- me dice mientras me despeina un poco con su mano.

-Ah, ok- estaba un poco impactada, nunca creí que la palabra loca pudiera parecerle un cumplido a alguien.

-¿Vienes o no?- me pregunta en la salida, me había quedado parada pensando tonterías otra vez.

-Claro,- le digo mientras camino hacia el- ¿Iremos en autobús?

-No, vamos en mi carro.

-¿Tienes carro? Pensé que andabas a pie igual que yo, como Miroku te llevo la otra vez.

-Eso fue porque el mío lo estaban arreglando- me dice mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento

Cuando llegamos casi se me sale la baba por lo que estaba viendo.

Era un auto hermosísimo, no se de carros, pero sé que ese era un Ferrari negro y hermoso.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un Ferrari tan hermoso?- pregunto un poco consternada- sé que eres rico pero este modelo es edición limitada.- le digo viéndolo a la cara.

-Digamos que tengo contactos- me dice abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Eres mafioso?- le pregunto una vez que estamos los dos adentro.

-¿No te cansas de preguntar?

-Solo quiero saber.

-No, no soy mafioso- me dice mientras arranca.

-Ok, solo quería saber eso.

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue un poco aburrido, ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al centro comercial no me di cuenta, me habia quedado dormida.<p>

-Hey- escuchaba que me llamaban, pero no queria despertar. Estaba teniendo el sueño mas hermoso que nunca habia tenido. Estaba con mis padres y mi hermanito.

-Hey- escucho de nuevo que me llaman, esta vez mas fuerte que antes- Despierta- siento una sacudida y abro los ojos de golpe. Era Inuyasha tratando de despertarme.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto toda adormilada todavia.

-Ya llegamos- me dice con una sonrisa- tienes baba en la cara.

-¿Que?- no entendia lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta que tomo una servilleta y me limpio la boca y mi mejilla.

-Te estaba diciendo que tenias baba- ok, ya estaba siendo una completa idiota.

-¡ah!- reacciono de golpe- este, gracias por limpiarme.

-De nada, ¿quieres que te cambie los pañales tambien?- me pregunto divertido.

-No gracias, para eso estan Sango y Miroku.

-Seguro- me dice mientras nos bajamos del auto y entramos al enorme lugar.

Cuando empezamos a caminar me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que no salgo a la calle sin un familiar, o un amigo cercano. Estoy con un chico que no es un desconocido pero tampoco es un gran amigo.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- me pregunta Inuyasha de repente.

-Pues comer helado para eso vinimos.

-Es temprano, a penas son las 2 de la tarde- me dice viendo su reloj- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Claro, ¿ a quien no?- le pregunto de lo mas natural.

-¿En serio?, usualmente a las chicas no suelen gustarles mucho- me dice algo sorprendido.

-Estamos en una nueva era, eso solo es un estereotipo.- le digo viendo la tienda de metaleros que tanto me gusta- ¿que tipo de musica te gusta?

-Pues, el metal en general- me dice relajado.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto poniendome delante de el con brillos en los ojos.

-mmm Si, ¿por que me ves asi?- me pregunta nervioso, parecia asustado.

-Es no a todos les gusta ese tipo de musica.- le digo un poco triste.

-A mi me encanta- me dice con una sonrisa- incluso antes tocaba la guitarra electrica en un grupo, cuando tenia 16.

-Wow, pense que solo eras un niño rico pretencioso- le digo sonriente- pero tienes buen gusto.

-mmm gracias, entonces ¿que hacemos?

-quisiera abrirm otro piercing en la oreja- le digo señalando el local de tatuajes y perforaciones- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Eso no duele?

-Al principio, despues no duele nada.

-Ah ok, vamos te acompañare en tu dolor.

-¿Quieres abrirte uno?

-No gracias, mi padre es capaz de matarme si me ve algo como eso.

-¿Por que?

-Dice que solo las personas locas lo hacen.

-Odio a tu papa ¬¬.

-jajajajajaja eso lo dice el, no quiere decir que sea cierto.

* * *

><p>Despues de haberme hecho mi preciada perforacion nos sentamos en la plaza del lugar, Inuyasha esta concentrado viendo mi nuevo piercing en mi oreja<p>

-¿Por que te haces perforaciones?- me pregunta de repente.

-No lo se, solo me gustan como se ven, no todas me gustan pero otras si.

-Tienes tres perforaciones en tu cabeza

-Vaya, que observador, ¿tambien te diste cuenta de mi cabello?

-Sabes, siempre me pregunte como eras- me dice de repente.

-¿Ah si?, ¿acaso eres un acosadaor?- le digo fingiendo tener miedo.

-No, nada que ver, es solo que desde entraste en la universidad, mi novia no dejaba de hablar mal de ti.

-..., esa mujer no se cansa de hacerme mala publicidad- digo fingiendo estar exhausta.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no estas tan mal como ella te pinta.

-¿y que es lo que dice de mi?

-Bueno, dice que eres una psicopata, que le sacrificas animales al diablo, que mataste a tu familia y que en la noche te posee un demonio que te hace querer suicidarte, ya sabes, tonterias- me dice relajado

En ese momento quede en silencio total, habia olvidado la razon por la cual odiaba a Kikyo Roberts con toda mi alma. Un dia en la escuela corrio la noticia de que mi familia habia muerto, inmediatamente mi nemesis empezo a decir que yo los mate porque estaban esperando un bebe que iba a remplazarme, desde ese momento todo el mundo empezo a evitarme.

-Tu novia tiene una imaginacion gigantesca- le digo riendo falsamente, Jakotsu tenia razon, era una excelente actriz.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ya?- me pregunta Inuyasha.

-Claro, mi estomago esta empezando a pedir comida- le digo acariciandome la panza, en verdad tenia mucha hambre.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de helados nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, uno al frente del otro y ordenamos nustros respectivos helados, yo pedi uno grande de chocolate, Inuyasha uno grande de vainilla.

Cuando nos traen los helados empezamos a comer en silencio, hasta que Inuyasha rompio el hielo (es gracioso porque es una tienda de helados xD okno)

-Miroku me habia dicho que habia formado una banda y que tu eras la cantante principal, al principio no le crei hasta que te escuche en el pasillo, cantas muy bien- me elogia con una sonrisa, por alguna razon sabia que era un elogio de verdad.

-Ah gracias- estaba un ´poco distraida- ¿en tu banda anterior eras el guitarrista lider?

-Si, pero por razones personales me fui, hoy en dia son una banda conocida y les va muy bien, incluso voy a sus conciertos.

-Que bueno- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual es tu tipo de voz?

-Mezzosoprano dramatica- le respondo naturalmente.

-¿No te molesta? casi siempre todas sueñan con una voz aguda.

-Yo no, solo me gusta cantar, en registro que sea- le digo mientras me meto una buena parte del helado en la boca, uff creo que se me congelo el cerebro.

-A Kikyo casi se le cae el undo cuando le dijeron que su voz no era aguda- me dice riendose de su novia.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto de eso?- le pregunto algo curiosa- tengo entendido que estudias comercio internacional, ¿tambien estas interesado en la musica?

-Mi sueño siempre fue ser musico- me dijo un poco...¿decepcionado?- pero por unas circunstancias decidi dedicarme al negocio familiar, ahora la musica solo es un hobby.

-¿Te gustan los guturales?- le pregunto con una idea en mente.

-Claro, antes los hacia, ahora se me olvido como.

-Sabes, estan celebrando un evento aqui en el centro comercial, ¿quieres escuchar algunos guturales en el microfono y ver como todos me llaman demonio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara, esa que pongo cuando tengo ganas de alborotar un poco a la gente.

-¿Te fumaste un porro de los malos o que?- me dice sorprendido- si haces eso nos vetaran de aqui.

-¿Y? hay cientos de lugares a donde ir, este no es el mas importante de todos- le digo mientras me levanto y pongo el dinero de mi helado al lado de la cuenta.

-Dejalo, yo pago- me dice dandome los billetes.

-Nah tranquilo yo pago.

-No insistas yo lo hago.

-ok, no hay problema- le respondo tranquila guardando mi dinero, ese truco siempre funciona.

Cuando salimos del restaurant, sali corriendo hacia el evento que le habia dicho a Inuyasha, podia escuchar sus gritos llamandome.

Cuando divise la tarima, me escabulli entre la gente, el escenario estaba vacio, aun no habia empezado, era un concierto para recaudar dinero para los huerfanos, lo se porque lei un cartel en la entrada principal.

Me subo al escenario con la excusa de que queria agradecerles por lo que estaban haciendo (eso era cierto) y empiezo con mi espectaculo:

-Buenas tardes señores, gracias por venir a este evento tan importante, quisiera agradecerle a los organizadores por esta causa tan noble y lo unico que me queda decir es- me aclaro un poco la garganta- ¡ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE, WE ARE STRONG, WE ARE ONE, NEMESIS!

Podia ver las caras de las personas, todos estaban consternados, incluso algunos estaban furiosos, en ese momento me baje de la tarima y le di las gracias amablemente al señor que me dejo subir, mientras caminaba tranquilamente entre el gentio, pude ver a Inuyasha, tenia el ceño fruncido, esta enojado, muy enojado.

Intente decirle algo, pero me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Que te pasa?- le digo mientras intento soltarme, el idiota es muy fuerte- ¡Sueltame, mierda!

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- me pregunta deteniendose en el medio del pasillo- ¿estas loca o que?

-Segun tu estoy bien loquita- intento sonar relajada.

-¿Sabes las cosas horribles que dijeron de ti despues que hiciste eso?

-No pero ya me lo imagino.

-¿No te molesta?

-para nada, es mas si se asustan significa que lo hago bien

-...-Inuyasha me observaba entre sorprendido, enojado y hasta un poco maravillado- ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Es parte de mi personalidad- le digo normal- simplemente no me preocupo por cosas tan comunes.

-En serio, eres rara.

-Lo se, gracias.

-De nada- dice un poco mas calmado

-¿Por que me arrastraste de esa manera? hiciste que me doliera el brazo

-Lo siento- me dice sobandome el brazo- es que no soporte como las personas te veian de esa manera, no me gusta cuando juzgan a alguien sin conocerlo.

-Eso es bueno- le digo con una sonrisa- te gusta salvar a las personas de si mismos

-¿Como se te ocurren frases tan bonitas y ciertas?- me pregunta curioso.

-Mmm, la verdad que no se, solo digo lo que pienso y lo que siento.

-Bueno, tienes un bonito pensar- dice mientras me golpea el hombro, como lo hacen los amigos.

-Lo se y tu tienes unos ojos lindos- le digo golpeandolo igualmente.

-¿Te quieres ir?

-Nah, vamos a jugar videojuegos en el segundo piso. Le digo mientras me ato una trenza.

-Escuche que tienen un simulador de carreras, ¿hacemos uno versus uno?

-Ok, esta bien, pero te digo que me gusta competir.

-¿Ah si? entonces una carrera de aqui hasta alla- una vez que termino arranco a correr sin siquiera dejarme decir pio, no me quede atras y lo persegui.

Nunca me dejo ganar y menos por un niño rico y pretencioso

* * *

><p>Si bien los dias anteriores fueran bosta de vaca, este fue el mejor dia de todos, obtuve 10 en dos evaluaciones e hice un nuevo amigo.<p>

Ahora que recuerdo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me fui a la cama con una sonrisa en mis labios y no con lagrimas en mis ojos...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Ha pasado una semana desde mí salida con el novio de mi némesis, desde entonces hemos estado escribiéndonos y no saludamos de vez en cuando si nos vemos en un pasillo, claro que disimuladamente, Inuyasha me cuenta que le contó a Kikyo de nuestra salida y desde entonces no lo deja solo un minuto, él me dice que es muy sofocante, pero que la ama y no puede dejarla.

Eso ultimo me dejo un poco pensativa, ¿es posible amar tanto a una persona, así sea insoportable y no dejarla?

Nunca lo he sabido y creo que nunca lo sabré, eso de enamorarme fácilmente no es lo mío. Prefiero tener una gran amistad que un amorío inolvidable, es más estable y menos doloroso.

Dejando el dolor a un lado, Inuyasha y yo coincidimos en un juego online y hace una semanas que jugamos partidas juntos, es muy divertido tener los mismos gustos que alguien más, ya no me siento sola cuando me desvelo jugando, incluso amanecemos, después andamos todos adormilados pero vale la pena, al menos para mí.

Estoy con mi prima Rin, Sango, Ayame y mi tía Tsubaki buscando vestidos para la gran fiesta que celebraran los esposos Roberts, los padres de Kikyo. Al parecer la familia invito también a la de Miroku y este decidió invitar a nuestros amigos. Mis amigas se han medido un montón de vestidos y yo sigo sin encontrar uno que se parezca a mí. Claro que eso no sería un vestido, sino más bien una camisa rota con pantalones negros rasgados y botas de trenzas hasta debajo de mis rodillas, que es la ropa que estoy usando en estos momentos.

Sango sale del vestidor con un precioso vestido azul marino hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, que va descendiendo por la parte de atrás haciendo una cola hermosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunta viéndose en el espejo.

-Te queda hermoso- le digo con ambos pulgares arriba.- si fuera hombre no dudaría en abordarte.

-¿en serio?- me pregunta un poco insegura- es un poco caro, no sé si debería gastarme más de medio sueldo usando algo que es solo para una noche.

-Solo si vale la pena- le digo segura- el mes pasado gaste más de la mitad de lo que gano en unos pantalones únicos y créeme valió cada centavo.

-No deberías hacer eso- me dice regañándome como una madre- debes administrar bien el dinero, un día de estos no tendrás ni para un plato de ramen.

-no me hables de ramen que tengo hambre, no he ido a comer por estar esperándolas.

-Se supone que deberías estar buscando algo que usar, es una fiesta importante- me dice sentándose junto a mi aun con el vestido puesto.

-Lo sé- le digo exhausta- es que no hay nada que me guste.

-Tranquila si quieres te ayude a buscar después que terminemos.

-¿Dónde están las chicas y mi tía?- le pregunto acordándome de ellas, hacia buen rato que no las veía.

-Se fueron hace como 20 minutos.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-¿Será porque estabas acostada en el sofá leyendo un manga de lo más concentrada? Hasta escuche que se habían despedido de ti.

-Tengo problemas- le digo agarrándome la cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Eso te pasa por jugar demasiado LoL ¬¬

-No metas a LoL en esto ¬¬, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Ok, lo que tú digas.

-Termina de comprar el maldito vestido y vayamos a comer- le digo con fastidio- ¿o prefieres que te coma a ti?- le digo con una de mis miradas más pervertidas.

-Kagome no me veas así- me dice asustada- si es por el beso que te di el otro día era jugando, no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres.

-No me gustan, solo te estoy molestando.

-Ah vale, está bien- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie- pago esto comemos y después resolvemos tu asunto.

Estuvo midiéndose vestidos media hora más, al final termino comprando el caro.

Después que comimos un delicioso ramen, seguimos con nuestra "búsqueda del vestido perfecto o que se le parezca".

Entramos en 3 tiendas y todos los vestidos me parecían vomito con escarcha (lo sé, asqueroso y brillante al mismo tiempo Dx).

-Ay Kagome, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- me dice exhausta, llevamos alrededor de dos horas caminando de arriba abajo- nada te gusta, todo te molesta, pareces una niña.

-No empecemos a hablar de mi- le digo un poco enojada- siempre terminamos peleando cuando hablamos de mí.

-Vale, no diré más nada- me dice enojada, sin mirarme.

-Entremos a esa tienda- le digo señalando una tienda de cosas góticas- ahí deben tener algo que me guste- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?- me dice haciendo una mueca rara- es un evento elegante, no puedes aparecerte con mallas ni nada de púas, o esos cinturones de balas que tanto te gustan.

-¬¬ en esa tienda deben tener algo parecido a mí, no me gustan los colores brillantes en mi ropa, opacan mi personalidad- le digo con un fingido aire de arrogancia.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, hagámoslo.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda y entramos. Cuando entre fue como ver a Dios. Habían ropas estilo lolita gótica, ropas estilo victoriano, y todo estilo de ropa rockera y metalera.

No pude dejar de maravillarme con esos hermosos vestidos largos parecidos a los que usaba Sharon den Adel, o como los que usa Amy lee, Sango tenía razón, en esa tienda no había nada que pudiera usar para la fiesta de los Roberts, o eso pensaba hasta que vi ese vestido negro de mangas transparentes y largas.

-¿Cuál es el precio de este?- le pregunto a la encargada de la tienda, una chica de altura media, de piel blanca y cabello largo negro, usaba un vestido estilo lolita gótica, parecido a los que había en el lugar.

-Cuesta 1500- me dice viéndome un poco recelosa- pero para ti- me dice viéndome de arriba abajo- te lo dejo en 1000.

-¿En serio?- le digo confundida- ¡gracias! Me lo llevo.- le digo decidida.

-¿No piensas medírtelo?- me dice sango no muy segura de mi elección- creo que es algo informal para la ocasión, ¿no crees?

-la vieja solo me dijo que no fuera con mis botas, además es un vestido al fin.

-Si tú lo dices, es tu dinero.

-¡Sabia que entenderías!- le digo con un abrazo.

Después de haber realizado la compra nos fuimos a la salida y nos despedimos, ambas teníamos cosas que hacer y debía llegar a mi casa a tiempo a jugar una partida de LoL con alguien más.

Todas parecíamos recién salidas de una revista, bueno las demás, yo parecía salida de un concierto de heavy metal.

Rin usaba un hermoso vestido amarillo de tiritas con una cinta en la cintura. Su peinado era una cola de medio lado y unos tacones plateados

Ayame usaba un vestido verde esmeralda strapless largo, lo compenso llevando el cabello suelto y con unas ondas ligeras y unos tacones negros.

Sango estaba con ese hermoso vestido azul marino, se hizo un peinado recogido simple, muy hermoso y tacones de aguja color piel.

Mi tía Tsubaki estaba sencilla, pero no dejaba de verse menos guapas que las demás, usaba un vestido con corte estilo sirena, de color negro y con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y tacones negros.

Yo vestía simple, llevaba un atuendo parecido al que uso una de mis cantantes favoritas en un concierto.

Estaba usando un vestido negro de mangas largas transparentes hasta las rodillas, decidí usarlo con leggins negros y un par de botas altas de tacón. No me hice ningún peinado, solo recogí mi cabello azul en una coleta alta.

Antes de salir le pedimos a Miroku (él nos fue a buscar a mi casa) que nos tomara una foto grupal. Todas se veían elegantes y yo, bueno, me sentía cómoda con lo que traía puesto.

Las chics, mi tia, incluso Miroku estaban un poco desconcertados con mi atuendo. Por un momento mi tia insistio en ir a buscar otra cosa que ponerme, claro que al final nunca le hice caso, es mi tia y todo, pero me negaba rotundamente a usar otra cosa.

Despues de habernos tomado muchas fotos (entre ellas varias selfies ¬¬) nos subimos a la limusina que mi mejor amigo habia pedido, segun el "las princesas tienen que viajar como lo que son".

* * *

><p>El trayecto a la mansion de los Roberts fue muy divertido, Ayame contaba chistes, Miroku intentaba abrazar a Sango y esta nunca lo dejaba, Rin nos conto una historia interesante sobre el dia que conto una historia pervertida frente a toda su clase escrita por ella, Sango y yo cantamos un par de veces y mi tia Tsubaki solo se dedicaba a reir sonoramente, supongo que estar rodeada de jovenes locos (porque si, estamos dementes) la divierte mucho (aparte de locos, hermosos y graciosos).<p>

Cuando llegamos al lugar habia una fila de autos lujosos, los autos entraban al lugar y los invitados se bajaban en la puerta de entrada, a pesar de estabamos algo lejos, se podia ver con claridad la gran mansion de esa gente, se notaba que tenina LA PLATA. Depues de haber esperado un siglo (segun Rin) por fin estuvimos frente a las puertas de esa mansion tan gigante.

Estaba buscando una palabra para descubrir el lugar, tenia jardines hermosos, como estabamos en primavera se podia observar los arboles de cerezo en su maximo esplendor, a pesar de estaba un poco oscuro (eran como las 6 de la tarde) aun se observaba con claridad los lujosos jardines de la propiedad, sin duda alguna era la mansion mas grande y elegante de la zona oeste.

Las chicas y Miroku fueron bajando uno a uno, yo me baje de ultima ya que estaba sentada del lado de la ventana izquiera de la limo, cuando me baje pude sentir incluso el aroma de los ricos en el aire, iban bajando cada quien de su auto lujo e iban entrando a lo que yo suponia era el salon principal.

Mientras pasabamos por la puerta principal quede hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar. Casi podia escuchar la obertura del caos en mi cabeza.

Ostentoso. Esa es la palabra que describe este bendito lugar, nada mas el vestibulo me parecio demasiado, no me imagino como sera el resto de la maldita casa. Esa hermosa lampara colgando del techo, el piso y las escaleras de marmol blanco, todas las decoraciones del lugar me parecian hermosas y algo exageradas a la vez.

-Creo que esta gente se pasa de lanza.- le susurro a Sango, de quien estoy tomada de brazos.

-¿por que lo dices?- me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos al otro salon guiados por uno de los sirvientes.

-No lo se- le digo algo insegura, no me gustaba el lugar- me siento pequeña.

-¿Lo dices porque son mas ricos que nuestras familias juntas?

-Emm si- le digo con una mueca.

-Yo tambien, un poco- me dice como para darme un poco de animos- pero no te preocupes, que sean ricos no los hacen mas inteligentes, graciosos o simpaticos como nosotros- me dice con un a sonrisa.

-Tienes razon- le digo con una sonrisa tambien.

Cuando entramos al salon donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta casi me desmayo. Habia muchisima gente, claro que la estancia era enorme, pero se notaba que habia muchisima gente, todos millonarios poderosos, bueno no todos, nosotros somos pobres pero bellos.

Empiezo a caminar con Sango entre la gente, mi tia, Rin se fueron por su lado, Ayame seguro fue a buscar a Koga (tambien es millonario asi que obviamente a su familia y a el los invitaron) y Miroku debe estar buscando un culo (Nota de la autora:"_en mi pais cuando los hombres dicen un culo se refieren a una mujer .-. ¿raro no?"_).

Mientras caminamos un mesero nos ofrece dos de champan fino, una para cada una. Cuando le di el primer sorbo senti que estaba en el cielo.

-Sabes, no deberias beber mucho hoy- me dice mi amiga preocupada.

-Vamos, prometo no llorar ni gritar ni pelear esta vez- le digo con cara de suplica.

-Solo te dejare porque es una fiesta importante- me dice resignada

La ultima vez que bebi me emborrache de una manera super epica, claro, epica en el sentido malo, no recuerdo lo que hice esa vez, solo que me desperte en mi cama toda adolorida y con raspones y un ojo morado, segun mis amigos me pelee con una mujer que, segun yo, me miraba feo, al parecer nos dimos duro, aunque no recuerdan quien gano la pelea.

Sango y yo pasamos buen rato caminando y criticando a la gente, claro que ellos tambien nos criticaban, sobretodo a mi con mi vestido negro y leggins negros y con botas, parecia esas mujeres que ese encargan de organizar todo. De repente nos damos cuenta que todo el mundo se queda en silencio y se quedan mirando hacia el escenario, al parecer la familia Roberts iba a dar unas palabras de bienvenida.

Me fije en el atuendo de la familia, el señor estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy elegante, sus ojos azules contrastaban con su cabello negro, en verdad era un señor muy apuesto, aunque su esposa no se quedaba atras, llevaba un vestido blanco al estilo de una diosa griega con un cinturon dorada en la cintura y su cabello rubio arreglado pulcramente con ondas. Kikyo, aunque la odio y la quiero muerta, estaba elgante tambien, usaba un vestido rojo largo, como de seda, con la cintura marcada y su cabello negro largo y lacio, tanto ella como su madre usaban diamantes.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- empezo a decir la señora Roberts- en nombre de mi familia y mi persona queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestras fiesta de aniversario- decia con una sonrisa- como sabran cumplimos 20 años de habernos casado y queremos celebrar con nuestros amigos y familiares, salud- dice levantando su copa.

-¡salud!- le respondemos los demas, alzando las copas tambien, despues de haber hecho el brindis, la familia baja del escenario y empiezan a caminar entre la multitud, saludando a los invitados.

-Por favor que no vengan a aca- le digo a Sango en forma de suplica.

-¿por que lo dices?

-No quiero verle la cara a su hija.

-Pues que mal porque vienen para aca- me dice Sango mientras sonrie al frente.

-¡Hola señora!- la saludo estrechandole la mano a ella y su esposo, obviamente a Kikyo la ignore- felicidades por su aniversario- les digo con una sonrisa, no era del todo falsa.

-Felicidades- les dice Sango sonriendoles tambien.

-Muchas gracias- nos dice la señora Roberts sonriendonos tambien- ¿Viniste con tu madre y tu hermana?.

-si, bueno en realidad son mi tia y mi prima, pero esta bien- le digo un poco nerviosa, ella no sabia lo de mis padres, que bueno.

-Bueno si las veo las saludare, ya nos retiramos, tenemos que seguir saludando- dicho eso la señora y su esposo se fueron, quedandose su hija enfrente de nosotros, con cara de perro bravo.

-Supongo que estas contenta- me dice con su mirada y su tono arrogante.

-Pues, si- le digo sonriendole- estoy contenta al saber que tus padres no se ven tan venenosos como tu.

-Solo te dire que ni se te ocurra hacer algunas de tus payasadas para humillarme, esta fiesta es importante para mi y no quiero que un bicho raro como tu me la arruine.

-Creeme, maldita, que lo ultimo que quiero es ocupar mi mente en ti, no te lo mereces.- le digo con mi sonrisa ironica.

-¿Te sientes valiente por que tienes a tu amiga al lado, no?

-¿Disculpa? no me metas en tus lios ¿quieres?- le dice Sango algo enojada- Kagome no necesita a nadie para romperte la nariz.

-Gracias por recordarmelo- le dice tocandose la nariz, de cerca se le podia ver una cicatriz pequeña- bueno- continua mirandome- tambien quiero que te alejes de mi novio, si crees que esta interesado en ti, anda olvidándote de eso.

-Creeme que lo ultimo que quiero es robartelo, a diferencia de ti no necesito a un hombre para tener la autoestima alta- le digo acercandome peligrosamente a Kikyo.

En ese momento Kikyo levanto la mano con la intencion de cachetearme, espere recibir el golpe, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo.

-¿Quieres parar ya?- le dice un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-¡Hola mi amor!- le dice olvidandose de mi y colgandosele en el cuello.- ¡no sabes cuanto te espere!, ven que tenemos que saludar gente- le dice arrastrandolo con ella.

Desde mi posicion Sango y yo veiamos como la arpia arrastraba al pobre Inuyasha, nos veia con una expresion de "¡help me pls!".

-¡ja¡ ¿quien lo manda a tener a cruela de novia ¬¬?- dice Sango viendolo sufrir.

-Tienes razon ¬¬- le digo coincidiendo con ella- sigamos bebiendo que la noche es joven y nosotras tambien.

Nos fuimos a buscar el respectivo licor y empezamos a buscar a nuestros amigos entre el gentio, necesitabamos diversion y esta fiesta, por mas elegante, carecia de ella...

* * *

><p><em>bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, lamento no haberlo subido antes, es que la inspiracion se fue de fiesta y no queria volver<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Si en algo tenía razón, la fulana fiesta en verdad estaba muy aburrida, estaba.

Cuando Sango y yo encontramos a nuestros amigos, se prendió la rumba por así decirlo. Ayame y Koga no paraban de hacernos reír, Miroku se encargó de sacar a casi todas las mujeres del lugar, aparte de buen guitarrista excelente bailarín diría yo.

Después de tanto rogarle a Sango que fuera a bailar con él, esta al fin decidió.

Ayame, Rin, mi tía y yo, estábamos conversando, hasta que escuchamos un ruido fuerte. Cuando gire mi cabeza vi a Sango caminar hacia nosotros y a Miroku sobándose la mejilla, ups, lo hizo otra vez.

-Hijo de perra- maldecía mi amiga mientras tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa y se servía un trago de wiski- ¿no hay otra cosa que no sea wiski?

-Dentro de un rato traen más vino- le digo algo mareada y con mi voz algo rara, ya me estaba emborrachando- por ahora bebemos esto- le digo alzando mi vaso en el aire- ¡Salud!- grite con euforia.

-¡Salud!- gritaron también las demás.

-me siento sin aire- les digo a mis amigas y a mi tía- saldré a tomar aire.

-¿Puedes ir sola?- me pregunta mi tía algo preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila- le digo con una sonrisa.

Me levanto de mi silla y me voy camino hacia afuera. Mientras camino me pongo a pensar en las cosas que pasaron en el transcurso de la noche.

Después de ese encuentro tenso con mi némesis no me la he vuelto a encontrar, tampoco he visto a Inuyasha.

Cuando Sango y yo encontramos a los chicos ya tenían su fiesta encendida, ya estaban en una mesa llena con licor, aperitivos y suficientes sillas para nosotros, cerca de la pista de baile y obviamente como la había buscado Miroku, las chicas que estaban en las otras mesas estaban buenas, millonarias que están buenas.

-creo que me perdí- me digo a mi misma en voz baja- esta maldita casa es un laberinto.

Cuando empecé a creer que estaba en el laberinto de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, vi una salida hacia el exterior, hurra por mí.

Cuando Salí me sentí renovada, pude sentir como mis pulmones tomaban aire fresco. Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche en mi piel, cuando los abrí me di cuenta que era como una especie de plaza pequeña, había un camino que lleva hasta una pequeña fuente con bancos a su alrededor, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui a sentar.

Me senté sin fijarme en nada más y cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Sentía que cuando hacia eso mi alma se regeneraba. Cuando los abrí vi a alguien más en la plaza, estaba sentado frente a mí, la fuente estaba entre nosotros así que no lo veía del todo. Me moví un poco a la izquierda y vi a Inuyasha en la misma posición que estaba yo hace unos momentos.

-¡Oye!- le grito un poco alto, para que me oiga-¿no deberías estar socializando?

-Feh- me respondí con ese tono arrogante- no me molestes.

-¿Y yo que te hice?- le digo algo molesta, odio cuando alguien se pone así.

-Tu nada- me dice algo más calmado- lo siento, es solo que es el peor día de mi vida.- me dice en un tono cansado.

-y yo que pensé que este iba a ser el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, como es una fiesta formal pensé que iba a estar extremadamente aburrida. Con toda esa música tan aburrida que ponen, pensé que me iba a dormir temprano.

-¬¬ no me jodas, tú y los muchachos han estado divirtiéndose toda la noche mientras yo estoy con Kikyo para arriba y para abajo.

-¿Y porque no te nos unes?- le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

-No puedo- me dice algo fastidiado- mis padres quieren que este al lado de Kikyo todo el tiempo para que todos vean que somos muy unidos, es algo molesto.

-¿Si quiera son así de unidos?- le pregunto algo curiosa.

-Ojala, la quiero, pero a veces es muy estresante- dice volteando la mirada- aunque eso lo sabes a la perfección.

-Sabes- empiezo a decir poniéndome de mi pie- con todo respeto, tus padres y tu novia pueden irse derechito al carajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- parecía curioso, mas no enojado.

-Pues- le digo tomándole de la mano- eres un chico joven que solo quiere divertirse un poco, así que olvídate de ellos y ven con nosotros- en ese momento, la jalo con todas mis fuerzas y hago que se ponga de pie y lo arrastro conmigo hacia la fiesta.

En el camino las personas no dejaban de mirarnos, aunque no sabía la razón.

Atravesamos el gentío hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Miroku estaba sentado y cuando lo vio su rostro se ilumino.

-¡amigo!- decía mientras lo abrazaba-¡pensé que nunca volvería a verte!

-Oh dios, parecen una pareja yaoi- decía Ayame con su cara de pervertida, por poco le da una hemorragia nasal. Su novio la veía muy asustado, pobre Koga esta traumado.

Note que Sango me miraba a mí y miraba hacia abajo, no le entendí hasta que mire también, Inuyasha y yo seguíamos tomados de manos, inmediatamente lo solté, con razón sentía mi manos más sudada de lo normal.

-Bueno, como estamos celebrando y queda menos de la botella de wiski, reto a Inuyasha a que le dé un fondo blanco.

-¿Kagome te drogaste?- me dice Miroku asustado- ¿quieres matar a mi amigo?

-Si yo lo hago cualquiera puede- le digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- el pobre está sufriendo, casi que lo obligue a venir.

-Bueh, no he tomado nada desde que llegue así que YOLO- decía Inuyasha mientras agarraba la botella y bebía el wiski que quedaba en ella.

Cuando termino su expresión era muy graciosa, después de haber hecho eso lo que hizo a continuación me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Quién quiere bailar?- dijo mucho más animado de lo que estaba antes.

-¡Yo!- Dijo Rin emocionada- hace rato que quiero bailar y nadie me invita.

-Yo te invite y dijiste que no- dijo Miroku casi ofendido.

-Eres un pervertido ¬¬-

Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a bailar, mientras los demás y yo nos dedicábamos a beber, hablar y comer, la estábamos pasando bien, incluso mi tía salió a bailar con Inuyasha cuando se lo pidió, le había pedido a todas que bailaran con, excepto a mí, será que dedujo que no me gusta bailar, lo cual es cierto, solo baile una vez y solo porque Miroku se arrodillo.

Estaba sentada de lo más tranquila hasta que sentí un jalón y me encontré en la pista de baile con Inuyasha frente a mí.

-¿pensaste que me olvidaría de ti?- me dice mientras estamos bailando, como todo fue tan rápido me costó seguirle el ritmo.

-Por un momento sí.

-Keh, claro que lo hiciste.

-Ni que fueras Johnny Deep, por cierto ¿Cómo es que bebes tanto y no te embriagas?

-Una de las ventajas que tiene ser yo.

-¬¬ otro comentario así y te dejo bailando solo.

-Vale está bien, pues no sé.

-Si algún día descubres como me dices- le digo mientras rio y ríe conmigo mientras bailamos.

En ese momento la música se detuvo y la señora Roberts empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

-Espero que la estén pasando muy bien- dice con una sonrisa enorme- y ahora la pasaran mucho mejor, mi hermosa hija va a cantar y los deleitara con su voz.

En ese momento la señora se bajó del escenario y subió Kikyo.

-Buenas noches- dice con esa voz de niña rica que tanto desprecio- para ustedes "kuroi namida"

-Ay no- dijimos Inuyasha y yo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento nos fuimos de la pista de baile y nos sentamos en la mesa, teníamos que distraernos, buscar una manera de no escuchar a Kikyo cantando.

-¿Alguien aparte de mi sabe que esa nena canta horrible?- dice Ayame en voz alta.

-No eres la única- le dice Sango con cara de pena.

-Siento lastima por ella- dice Miroku.

-Una vez la escuche cantando en la puerta de la entrada de la universidad- dice Koga- fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

-Eso no es nada- dice Inuyasha con cara de trauma- yo casi siempre la traigo después de clases, cada que vez que lo hago pone ese cd de j-pop que tanto le gusta y canta y canta y canta.

-pobrecito- le dice Rin mientras le soba la espalda en modo de consolación- yo una vez la escuche en el baño, pensé que los espejos se quebrarían.

-Todos coincidimos en que canta horrible, ¿ahora cómo hacemos para no escucharla y que nos reviente los tímpanos?

-Solo pensemos en cosas lindas- dice Ayame

Mientras Kikyo cantaba no dejaban de pasar imágenes de gente muerta por mi cabeza. La manera en que hacia el vibrato era tan fea y horrible que por un momento pensé que la cabeza se me iba a reventar.

Cuando al fin termino la tortura las personas empezaron a aplaudir, aunque se podía ver en sus caras que pensaban lo mismo que nosotros.

-Ya termino- dice Ayame con alegría-¡Salud!- dice levantando su copa.

-¡Salud!- decimos todos, bueno casi todos.- ¿y mi tía?- pregunto al darme cuenta que no está con nosotros.

-Se fue a casa- me dice Rin- mando a pedir un taxi, dijo que estaba cansada.

-Ah, vale.

-Me tengo que ir- dice Inuyasha de repente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te agradamos?- le digo algo triste, no quería que se fuera.

-Tengo que ir con Kikyo y mi familia.

-mmm está bien- le digo viéndolo como se va.

-¿Y esa expresión?- dice Sango viéndome fijamente.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Esa de enamorada que tienes, no te hagas la que no sabe.

-No sé de qué hablas- digo viendo hacia otro lado.

-Ok, lo que digas.

Durante el resto de la noche nos dedicamos a pasarla bien y burlarnos de Kikyo y su voz de ganso.

Nuevamente, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, me volví a sentir sofocada, así que Salí otra vez a la plaza a tomar aire.

Cuando llego me encuentro otra vez a Inuyasha, solo que esta vez está de pie.

-¿La estas pasando bien?- le pregunto mientras me pongo a su lado, viendo la luna.

-Gracias a ti, sí- me dice viendo a la luna.

-¿Se lo dices a la luna o a mí?

-No sé, las dos se parecen- me dice viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me estaba sonrojando, su sonrisa era muy hermosa.

-Pues, al igual que ella, iluminaste mi noche.

-mmm de nada- le volteando la vista.

-¿Por qué volteas la cara?- pregunta tomándome del brazo.

-Na…nada- digo tartamudeando, ¿Qué mierdas me pasa?-Es solo que tengo calor.- le digo volteando a verlo nuevamente.

-¿Te han dicho estas hermosa hoy?- me dice viendo al frente.

-Pues, eres el primero que me lo dice en años.

-Soy tan afortunado.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome estas cosas?- le digo algo incrédula, un chico con novia no anda por ahí halagando de esa manera a otras chicas.

-Es lo que siento.

-Sabes, si Kikyo te escuchara nos mataría y se bebería nuestra sangre.

-No me importa- me dice haciendo que me voltee hacía el de manera rápida.

-¿Qué haces?- le digo confundida-¿estas ebrio?

-Un poco la verdad- me dice sonriéndome- aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y qué pretendes ha...?- no pude terminar de formular mi pregunta, mis labios habían sido atrapados por los de mi amigo.

Al principio fue un beso lento, algo tímido, por un momento quise empujarlo pero no podía, y tampoco quería hacerlo del todo. El profundizo el beso y yo solo me deje de llevar, había besado a otros chicos antes, pero nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Al principio fue tierno y después se volvió más desesperado.

Nos separamos para respirar, solo por eso, nos miramos a los ojos, buscando respuestas que no sabíamos si existían.

Por un momento intente apartarme, pero él no me dejo hacerlo, lo único que hizo fue besarme de nuevo y yo una vez más, me deje llevar por sus labios.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dando de lleno a mi rostro, si por mí fuera, aun seguiría durmiendo.

De mala gana abro los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Estaba en mi cama, aun veía medio borroso, pero pude distinguir a Sango aun durmiendo a mi lado.

Lo había olvidado, después de que Inuyasha me besara simplemente Salí corriendo hacia el salón, obligue a Sango y a Rin irse de la fiesta conmigo. En el taxi les conté lo que había pasado, al principio no dijeron nada, después empezaron a gritar de emoción, parecían un par de psicópatas.

Empujo a Sango levemente para despertarla y no lo consigo, lo repito tres veces y no se levanta. Esta vez la empujo con el pie, haciendo que caiga al piso de manera ruidosa.

-¡Kagome!- me grita enojada desde el piso mientras yo trato de contener la risa-¿otra vez? ¿En serio?

-Quien te manda a tener el sueño pesado- le digo mientras me bajo de la cama. Me miro en el espejo y veo que aún tengo el mismo vestido de ayer-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como un bebe- me responde con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿No te duele la cabeza?

-Para nada.

-Te odio.

-y yo te amo.

-lo sé, me amas y quieres violarme.

-Ni que estuvieras tan buena- me responde Sango cruzada de brazos.

-Como sea, voy a bañarme, apesto y tengo calor.

Después de que Sango y yo nos bañamos bajamos a desayunar, mi tía nos había hecho un desayuno exquisito y Rin ya estaba comiendo.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?- nos pregunta mi tía mientras nos sirve jugo de naranja.

-Yo bien, Sango en el piso.

-Me empujaste ¬¬

-Te despertaste en el piso.

-Ya estaba despierta, solo no quería abrir los ojos.

-Pues si lo hubieras hecho no te habría empujado.

-¿Quieren parar ya?- dice Rin apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, era moonflet.

-Lo sentimos- decimos Sango y yo al unísono.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la universidad, es domingo y no hay clases pero tenemos que ir a ensayar al teatro.

Desde lo que paso con Inuyasha, no puedo quitármelo de la mente y me pregunto constantemente: ¿Por qué me beso?


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Nuevamente vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño que hacia tiempo no lo tenia. Una vez mas mi cerebro me recuerda que por mi culpa me quede sin familia, sin nada.

Cuando me despierto sudada en mi cama vuelvo a sentir ese vacio infinito en mi pecho y en mi alma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces algo al balcon y me subo a la baranda, con la intencio de saltar al vacio, al que es ironico porque me siento vacia.

Siento que no deberia seguir respirando, siento que deberia abandonar todo y a todos solo para que no sigan preocupándose por mi, siento que deberia estar en la carcel solo por haber hecho lo que hice. Siento muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y, sin embargo, me siento vacia.

_¿Lloraste hacia la altura del cielo _  
><em>cuando estuviste confinado aqui? <em>  
><em>¿no te has preguntado por que <em>  
><em>estas lagrimas pesadas nunca se secan? <em>

Sin saber por que, empiezo a cantar _Blank infinity, _una de las primeras canciones que me aprendi cuando empece a cantar, tenia alrdedor de 12 años cuando lo hice, en esa epoca no sabria que me sentiria de esta forma, ya que la cantaba con una sonrisa.

Hoy, ocho años despues, la canto con tristeza y justamente con eso, un vacio infinito. ¿En verdad es necesaria tanta maldad en el mundo? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y en este preciso momento quiero saltar y dejar todo el dolor atras.

Las lagrimas caen una tras otra por mis mejillas, mi garganta me duele y el frio me esta congelando. Se preguntaran por que nadie viene a consolarme, pues, tienen prohibido hacerlo.

Cuando me abrazan mientras estoy llorando, solo me dan mas ganas de tirarme al vacio, por eso Jacotsu le dijo mi tia y a mi prima que bajo ninguna circunstancia se me acercaran cuando me escucharan llorar o gritar.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto- le digo a la luna, que justamente hoy brilla mas que nunca- lamento hacerte pasar por esto y lamento mucho que seas testigo de mis intentos de suicidio.

Le hablo a la luna como si estuviera, y en cierto modo para mi lo esta.

-Ultimamente esto no habia sucedido, seguro creiste que habia acabado, y tambien lo crei un poco.- le digo a ella, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos- no se si puedas escucharme, y parezco una loca hablandote, pero eres la unica que no intenta detenerme y tampoco me dices que esto es una locura, solo estas ahi brillando para el mundo.

Lentamente me siento en la baranda, con mis pies guindando en el aire y los muevo un poco, como cuando eres niño y te sientas en un lugar alto.

Eso me recordo a aquella cancion, _Last Ride of the Day_.

_Erase una noche en que nos despertamos para el carnaval de la vida._

_La belleza de este paseo frente a una altura increible._

_Es dificil encender una vela, facil maldecimos la oscuridad en su lugar._

_Este momento es el amanecer de la humanidad._

_El ultimo paseo del dia..._

El dia que mis padres murieron, nos despertamos en la noche para recibir a mi hermanito, una vida nueva.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa cancion en los conciertos salia corriendo y me encerraba en el baño a llorar, sola. Supongo que ahora que lo pienso mejor, deberia dejar de culparme por algo que ya paso.

No importa cuanta veces llore ni cuantas intente acabar con mi vida, nada de eso los regresara a mi lado y mucho menos hara que me reuna con ellos, ya que, los que se suicidan no van al cielo, que es donde ellos estan.

Me bajo de la baranda y me dirijo a la cama tarareando la cancion mientras camino.

Cuando me acuesto y cierro los ojos me juro a mi misma no volver a llorar por su muerte...

* * *

><p>Supongo que haber venido a este lugar no fue muy maduro de mi parte, pero tenia que hacerlo.<p>

Despues del ultimo dia de clases, decidi que era hora de aislarme.

Le deje una nota a mi familia.

Le mande mensajes a mis amigos.

Simplemente les dije: "_adios, todo va estar bien"_

Debia pensar en todo, y solo podia hacerlo aqui, la casa donde solia vivir con mis padres, una casa cerca de la playa.

No es un lugar muy solitario, alrededor hay tres casas mas grandes, de personas ricas, sin embargo, este lugar es muy tranquilo, como si no hubiera nadie.

Desde que llegue (hace dos dias) solo me he dedidicado a escribir mis pensamientos en un cuaderno. He escrito las cosas que he hecho, las que quiero hacer, escribi cada parte de mi ser en ese cuaderno. Es una copia de mi, de lo que soy, lo que quiero ser.

La casa es de dos pisos, tiene cuatro habitaciones, una cocina algo grande y tres baños, de los cuales dos estan en dos habitaciones cada uno. Tambien hay un estudio, donde mi papa solia trabajar, es el que estoy usando para hacer las tareas que me dejaron.

Tambien hay una guitarra de madera y un piano en el estudio, ahi es donde suelo cantar y tocar.

Cuando llegue no tuve que asear, desde que mis padres murieron mi tia se encarga de pagarle a un joven con el dinero que me dejaron, que viene a limpiar cada dos semanas, lo unico que tuve que hacer fue abastecer la nevera.

En este momento estoy comiendo mi desayuno, un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja. Mientras como veo la television en la cocina, al parecer los politicos siguen con sus mentiras de siempre, nunca cambiaran u.u

Despues de terminar mi desayuno lavo los trastes y pongo musica en la sala a todo volumen. Mientras escucho musica me pongo a limpiar (no se cuantas semanas han pasado desde que limpiaron por ultima vez, el lugar no estaba sucio cuando llegue, solo me gusta barrer mientras canto).

Canto en el registro mas alto que puedo, mientras barro la sala por tercera vez, escucho run ruido en la cocina, por un momento crei que habian abierto la puerta, pero decidi ignorarlo.

-¡¿Hay alguien aqui!?- escucho que gritan desde la cocina, apago la musica, asustada.

Sin saber que hacer, agarro la escoba como si fuera una espada y me dirijo a la cocina, cuando llego casi me desmayo de la impresion.

-¿Que haces aqui?- le pregunto toda perpleja.

-mas bien, ¿que haces tu aqui?- me pregunta Inuyasha casi o igual de perplejo que yo.

-Amm, esta es mi casa- le digo cruzada de brazos.

-¿Tu eres la sobrina de la señora Tsubaki?

-Claro, la viste en la fiesta esa vez, es obvio.

-Nunca la he visto en persona, ella me manda el dinero por correo.

-¿Asi que tu eres el que cuida la casa?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, hace ocho años que la cuido.

-¿y por que lo hacias?- le pregunto aun mas curiosa- crei que eras millonario.

-Tenia 15 años cuando empece a hacerlo- me dice mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas del meson de la cocina- mi abuela vive cerca de aqui, esa vez vine a pasar las vacaciones con ella y me consiguio trabajo con la señora Tsubaki.

-mmm ya entendi, ¿venias a limpiar?

-Claro, desde que empece no dejo de hacerlo, suponia que el dueño nunca vendria a vivir aqui y es una casa muy bonita como para dejarla sola.

-Claro, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte- le digo mientras me siento en una silla junto a la de el.

-Nunca imagine que te encontraria aqui.- dice mirandome a los ojos- ¿por que has estado evitandome desde ese dia?

-¿Cual dia?- digo viendo hacia otro lado, haciendome la que no sabe.

-No me vengas con eso- me dice un poco irritado- desde el dia que nos besamos.

¿Tenias que recordaermelo?

-Pues, supongo que fue porque bese a un chico cuya novia es el demonio- le digo viendolo a los ojos.

-Si es por eso, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada- me dice medio triste, o es pensaba.

-¿Que sucedio?

-Simplemente ya no la soporte- me dice casi que exhausto- su actitud era demasiado para mi, aparte que no me dejaba respirar, creo que solo deje de quererla.

-Vaya, lo lamento- le digo dandole palmadas en la espalda- ¿cuando sucedio?

-Justo antes de que te besara.

-¿y por que me besaste?

-No dejaba de pensar en ti- me dijo en voz baja.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde la vez que te lleve al hospital.

-Inuyasha, ¿acaso yo...- no estaba completamente segura de preguntar- te gusto?

-...- al principio no dijo nada solo contesto con un muy bajo "si".

Los dos simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, mirando cualquier cosa menos a los rostros. Simplemente nos quedamos escuchando nuestras respiraciones.

-Lo siento- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

-¿por que lo dices?- pregunto en voz baja tambien.

-Lamento que tus padres no esten contigo.

-No tienes porque lamentar eso- le digo con un suspiro.

-Nunca pense que tu fueras ella.- dice mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Ella?

-Mi abuela me conto que despues que los padres de esa niña murieron, esta casi se vuelve loca, nunca pense que esa niña fueras tu- dice con tristeza- lamento haberte llamado loca.

-No te preocupes- le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios, viendo al suelo tambien- no eres el primero que lo hace, ademas, doy razones para que la gente lo piense.

-¿no te hace sufrir?- dice viendome mirandome, mirandome con lastima.

-Claro que me hace sufrir- le digo con calma, con una sonrisa y con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla- soy un ser humano, ¿acaso los locos no tenemos derecho a sufrir?

-Por favor no llores- me dice un poco nervioso, pasando su brazo por sobre mi hombro- todos tienen derecho, pero por favor, no sufras por eso.

-¿me estas consolando?

-Eres mi amiga, te consolare siempre que pueda.

-Muchas gracias- le digo mientras lo abrazo, ahora lloro mas que antes- ¿por que no te conoci antes?

-Supongo que el destino aun no queria que pasara- dice en un vano intento de hacerme sentir bien- no llores, no soporto ver a una mujer llorando.

-y yo no soporto que me vean llorar- le digo riendome un poco.

En ese momento reimos juntos, nos reimos de mi sufrimiento, nos burlamos en su cara por hacerme sentir dolor.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta tu cabello?- me dice mientras me lo acaricia.

-No, nunca lo has hecho.

-Desde ahora te lo dire cada que vez que te vea.

-¿Eso no es algo cansado?- le digo mientras dejo que me abrace.

-No si se lo dices a alguien especial.

-¿soy especial?- le pregunto curiosa.

-A tu manera. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos al cine y tiraste las cotufas al suelo? pues la manera en que dijiste que solo eran unas malditas palomitas de maiz insignificantes que eran completamente reemplazables, es una de las cosas que te hacen especial.

-Claro que recuerdo esa vez- le digo mas animada que antes- esa pelicula me dio mucho miedo, no dormi durante tres noches- le digo fingiendo tener miedo.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- me dice dejando de abrazarme y levantándose de la silla.

-Me gustaria ir a comer helado- le digo en ese tono infantil que hace que me den todo lo que quiero.

-¿No te cantas de eso? ¬¬

-¡Noooo, jamas!- le digo con esa pose de los power rangers que tanto me gusta.

-pareces una niña- me dice irritado.

-y tu un viejo gruñon.- le digo sacandole la lengua.

-al menos cuando me escapo de mi casa le digo a mis amigos con exactitud donde estoy.

-En primer lugar no me escape, soy una adulta y tengo derecho a tomarme unas vacaciones- le digo enojada.

-¡Al menos deberias pensar en lo preocupados que estan!

-¡Acaso crees que no pienso en eso!

-¡Pues a mi ni siquiera me escribiste despidiéndote! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo por ti?!- ok baby, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?- le pregunto con mucha sorpresa.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti- me dice como si fuera algo muy obvio- desde esa vez que te rompieron la nariz no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿En serio? pero nunca me hablaste hasta dias despues.

-Fue algo que paso de repente, simplemente quise cuidarte desde aquella vez. Fue algo que senti que debia hacer, y vaya que no me equivoque.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres muy descuidada a la hora de caminar, andar, cuando bebes, tambien sueles meterte en lios y vas como quien dice, sembrando el caos.

-¡Nunca me he caido cuando ando contigo!- le grito.

-Claro que no, porque estoy detras de ti moviendote de un lado a otro, pareciera que caminaras sin ver.

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¬¬

-Tu fuiste la que empezo- me dice como si fuera inocente de todo- anda a cambiarte, que vamos a salir.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- le digo observando mi atuendo, una camisa sin mangas algo transparente con shorts muy cortos y sandalias.

-Si sales asi volveras locos a los hombres.

-Esa es la idea- le digo en forma de broma- ademas hace calor.

-ponte algo que no sea tan revelador- me dice algo...¿celoso?

-Ok, esta bien u.u pero solo porque tu pagaras :3

-Claro, lo que digas.

Despues de haberme cambiado, fuimos a la heladeria mas cercana, que en realidad estaba un poco lejos , ya que ibamos a pie, aunque no me importo, ya que estaba con Inuyasha, caminar con el es algo divertido, pero a veces me hace enojar un monton, pero bueno, es parte de la vida, sobretodo de la mia.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

"¿Acaso las bestias podemos ser amadas"

Una y otra vez me pregunto, si las personas algun dia dejaremos el odio a un lado y pondremos fin a tanta superficialidad.  
>¿Acaso algun dia todos podremos ser amados?<br>¿Sera que todo sera siempre de la misma manera?  
>Me pregunto si llegara el dia en que dejemos de juzgarnos unos a los otros. ¿Podremos llegar a ser pacificos o seguiremos siendo unas bestias violentas?<br>El odio, al igual que el amor, llega cuando menos te lo esperas.  
>Hay tantas maneras de amar y odiar, ¿cual es tu favorita?<br>¿Al igual que a mi, te da placer ver a los demas pagar por sus pecados?  
>Lo curioso es que todos somos pecadores, algun dia recibiremos lo que merecemos, me pregunto quien sentira placer por mi sufrimiento.<br>Anhelo el dia en que él reciba lo que merece, ¿acaso soy perversa por desear su muerte?  
>Los cristianos mataron a muchas personas en nombre de Dios, ¿por que cuando hago algo indebido me condenan de por vida, si ellos en el pasado hicieron cosas peores?<br>No se lo digas al rostro, te maldecirán por ello. Mejor quedate callado, como el buen cristiano que eres.  
>Una vez caminaba por la calle, y una niña callejera me sonrió, como si todo fuera a estar bien.<br>¿Acaso los ángeles son los primeros en caer al vacio?  
>Dicen que el cielo esta arriba y que el infierno esta bajo nosotros, yo creo que vivimos en ambos<br>¿Por que las personas mas desafortunadas son las que mas ríen?  
>¿Por que los mas afortunados lloran a cada momento?<br>Decir que mi vida es complicada no hará que mejore.  
>¿Acaso algun dia, encontrare la cura para el egoismo?<br>El otro dia vi a una señora en el parque, sola, viendo a las personas pasar con una mirada triste que me partia el alma, al parecer sus hijos olvidaron su cumpleaños otra vez.  
>Las rimas no hacen mejor a la poesia, ni una soprano hace mejor a una cancion.<br>¿Algun dia olvidaremos los estereotipos?  
>¿Algun dia encontrare al amor de mi vida?<br>¿Habra alguien, en este mundo, que ame a una bestia como yo?

Despues de terminar de leer en voz alta delante de toda la clase, tomo asiento en mi lugar de siempre, mientras las personas aplauden y una vez vas mas, alguien se levanta a leer sus pensamientos delante de los demas.

La verdad que la tarea me parecio algo estupida, ¿dos semanas de vacaciones solo para escribir lo que pensabas? esta profesora si que esta fumada, aunque al menos dijo que era infividual, cosa que fue un alivio para mi, odio hacer trabajos grupales, siempre me asignan a los peores.

Es un dia lluvioso, el agua cae fuertemente y siento algo de frio, miro hacia afuera y observo el patio central, se puede ver como las personas corren para ocultarse de la lluvia, mientras lo hago dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Recorde mi primer dia en la universidad, fue algo muy de locos por asi decirlo, ese dia estaba lloviendo a cantaros, llevaba una hora de retraso y olvide el paraguas en mi casa, el autobus me dejo una cuadra antes y tuve que correr bajo la lluvia, cuando llegue a la universidad, me cai en la entrada principal, suerte que en ese momento no habia nadie. Cuando llegue al salon, chorreando de de la cabeza hasta los pies, la profesora me dijo: "dame una razon para dejarte entrar a mi clase", sin dudarlo un segundo cante "Angels Fall First" de Nightwish, recuerdo que ella no dijo nada, solo me señalo el puesto que quedaba libre, ya hacen dos años desde ese dia.

Despues conoci a Sango, un dia que la escuche cantando en el baño, siempre supe su tipo de voz, no le dije porque me daba flojera y siempre se me olvidaba. A Ayame y a Koga los conoci un dia que sin querer los vi besandose apasionadamente en un lugar algo a apartado, Ayame sin pena alguna me dijo: "¿Te gustaria hacer un trio", estalle en un ataque de risa, por la manera en que la habia dicho, despues nos saludabamos cuando nos veiamos, despues nos hicimos a amigos. A Miroku lo he conocido desde que casi siempre, estudiamos en la primaria desde quinto grado, desde el año que mis padres murieron y me fui a vivir con mi tia.

Recuerdo cada cosa que he hecho y dicho, no se si es un don o una maldicion, solo se que a veces me gustaria poder olvidar.

-¿olvidar?- me digo en voz baja a mi misma.

¿Acaso hay cosas que quiero olvidar?

Nunca he tenido la desesperacion de querer olvidar, o al menos eso creo. Hay cosas de mi que yo no se, ni yo misma me conozco...

* * *

><p>El dia de hoy lo siento mas frio que ayer, eso me gusta.<p>

Me gusta el calor que siento cuando me abrigo, es algo reconfortante y que me relaja de vez en cuando.

Estoy sentada en uno de los banquitos en el pasillo que da al jardin central, que esta descubierto y puedo ver la lluvia caer claramente, las gotas son grandes, me gustaria bañarme bajo la lluvia.

Recuerdo esa semana en la que Inuyasha me acompaño en mi casa cerca de la playa, puede que nunca lo diga en voz alta, pero me gusto pasar esos dias con el, pero no tocamos el tema del beso en ningún momento.

Ambos nos sentimos incomodos cuando lo nombre sin querer asi que decidi no decir nada y obvio que el no lo iba a hacer. Esa semana el se pasaba el dia conmigo y en la noche se iba a la casa de su abuela, jugabamos, tocabamos musica, hasta veiamos peliiculas de terror (los brincos que pegaba Inuyasha eran malditamente epicos), pero despues que pasamos esa semana, no he sabido nada de el.

Ha pasado una semana y no se nada de el, le pregunto a Miroku y me dijo que estaba en un viaje junto con su hermano, pero me parecio raro que no me dijera, no somos pareja ni nada, pero despues que yo me fui sin decir prometimos decirnos si ibamos a algun lugar lejos por un tiempo prolongado.

Supongo que por eso llevo 4 dias sin dejar de pensar en el.

Eso no es muy bueno, me distrae tanto que durante un ensayo no cantaba nada bien, desafinaba y mi vibrato parecia un tremolo mal hecho.

Mientras estoy sumida en mis pensamientos siento mi tlf sonar en mis manos.

-¿Alo?

-_¡Hola super cantante!- _escucho a Ayame gritar desde el otro lado.

-¿Que se le ofrece super gritona?

_-Solo la estoy llamando para informarle que consegui una presentacion en el Tree Metal festival- _me responde muy animada.

-¿Te fumaste algo?- le digo sin creermelo aun- Ese es uno de los festivales mas esperados este mes, ¿como lo hiciste?

-_Pues resulta que uno de los organizadores principales es amigo de padre y le conte sobre nuestra banda y le mostre unas grabaciones que hice de nosotros tocando y le gusto y nos pregunto que si queriamos tocar en el dia de las bandas amateur y sin pensarlo dije que si._

-¡Ayame! ¡Eso es magnifico!- grito llena de euforia, sin importarme que todos me vean.- ¿Ya le dijiste a los demas?

-_Si, solo faltabas tu, por cierto, ¿que nombre nos pondremos? es para ponerlo en los carteles._

-Mañana nos reunimos y hablamos de eso, tengo que irme ya paro de llover.

_-oki, cuida tu vos, te necesitamos._

_-_Tranquila baby, la cuidare como si fueras tu.

Cuelgo el telefono y me voy corriendo a la parada de bus, voy corriendo y gritando al mismo tiempo, corro tan rapido que no me doy cuenta y choco con alguien en la entrada.

Casi me caigo si no fuera porque esa persona me agarro.

-Lo siento- me disculpo apenada- es que estoy muy feliz.

-Si, se te nota- dice con una voz que reconozco en cualquier sitio- vine a verte ya que no te pude escribir ni tampoco llamarte.

Inuyasha estaba vestido como si viniera de una oficina, zapatos negros elegantes, pantalon oscuro de vestir y una camisa blanca por fuera con corbata y desabrochada, cargaba el saco en la mano.

-¿Sigues ahi?- dice agitando su mano frente a mis ojos.

-¿Sabes? estoy super feliz- le digo seria y decidida- por fin tendremos nuestra primera persentacion y hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace algun tiempo.

-¿Y eso es..?- me pregunta curiso.

-Esto- le digo al tiempo que uno sus labios con los mios, sin ninguna pena ni culpabilidad.

Puedo sentir el sabor de su boca, sabia a vino y me eso me gusta, mucho, simplemente lo beso y el deja que lo haga. Me separo de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por que fue eso?- me pregunta confundido, no se creia lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pues, estoy feliz y quiero besarte desde el dia que tu lo hiciste.- le digo con energia y segura de mis palabras.

-¿En serio?- me pregunta aun mas confundido que antes.

-Si lo digo en serio y a partir de ahora quiero besarte cada vez que quiera.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejare hacer eso?- me pregunta cruzado de brazos y con algo de arrogancia, hijo de perra.

-Solo se que lo haras, porque se que quieres que lo haga.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- ¿what?

-¿Por que..?- no me dejo terminar, el es el que me esta besando ahora.

-Yo soy el que te besara cada vez que quiera- me dice con ese aire arrogante y dominante, que primera vez que lo veo asi.

-Ya lo veremos- le digo desafiante, esto es guerra.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- dice mientras me tiende su mano.

-Por ahora prefiero una pizza- le digo mientras la tomo y me dejo guiar por el, mientras la llucia cae sobre nosotros y el pone su saco encima de mi- no lo hagas, quiero mojarme, tapate tu.

-Ni loco, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Entonces vamos a enfermarnos juntos.

-No ¬¬- dice mientras me vuelve a colocar el salo y deja su mano sobre mi cabeza, para que no me lo quite.

-Que testarudo- digo en voz.

-Te escuche- me dice algo molesto.

-Ya lo se- le digo y le robo un pequeño beso, y al segundo el me robo otro.

Asi nos fuimos hasta su auto, como lo dije antes, esto es guerra...

* * *

><p>-Definitivamente no- sentencio Miroku como una diva desde su asiento.<p>

-¡Pero si es un nombre de puta madre!- decia Ayame con un puchero.

-En realidad dudo que "Ignite Flames"* sean un nombre para nosotros, ademas odio el fuego.

-Jodete puto- le dijo Ayame sacandole el dedo del medio.

-¿Que les parece "The Healers"*? Dijo Koga desde el piso.

-Emmm no me parece- dije yo con una mueca en mi rostro- No se parece a nosotros.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- pregunto Sango que estaba sentada en un puff.

-No lo se soy mala para los nombres- dije algo dudosa.

-Hay decidirse rapido, mañana empezaran a hacer los carteles.- dijo Ayame algo preocupada.

-Debe ser algo que nos identifique- decia Miroku con conviccion- ¿Que nombre identificaria a una banda como la nuestra?

-Ni siquiera tocamos un genero en especifico, un momento tocamos death metal y al otro estoy cantando opera- deci con mi dedo indice en mi menton, pensando en un nombre perfecto.

-"Never Again"- dijo Sango con los ojos cerrados.

-¿"Nunca otra vez"?- dije en español

-Exacto- dijo con seguridad en su voz- Todos en algun momento hemos pasado por algo que deseamos nunca se repita, algo por lo que siempre decimos "nunca otra vez".

-Es un nombre simple- dijo Koga- Es sencillo, corto y dificil de olvidar, a parte que tambien es una frase muy dicha. yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo tambien- dijimos Ayame y yo al unisono.

-¿Miroku, que opinas?- le pregunto Sango.

-Estoy de acuerdo tambien, aunque cambiemos el "again".

-¿Por que lo cambiamos?- pregunto Sango.

-"forget", never forget, nunca olvidar.

-mmm por mi ese tambien esta bien.- Dice Sango- por mi escojamos ese.

-¿Ustedes que opinan?- pregunto señalando a los demas.

-Usemos ese- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, no se hable mas- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Y si, a partir de ese momento nacio "Never Forget", la banda que nos marcaria para siempre, una banda conformada por dos guitarristas, un baterista, una bajista y una rara vocalista. Dos hombres y tres mujeres.

Si, algo curioso y entretenido de ver...

* * *

><p><em>Lamento haber tardado tanto y haber descuidado la historia un poco, estaba ocupada con la universidad y deje la historia casi que en el vacio, lamento que este capitulo sea corto pero he tenido problemas y mi inspiracion esta como los senos de mi abuela, por el suelo, espero que la hayan disfrutado a pesar de ser corta y disculpas otra vez por no haber subido el capitulo antes. Lo se, merezco la muerte...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Definitivamente el encargado del festival esta completamente loco. No le gusto nuestro nombre ya que, segun el, era "muy comercial y barato".

Nos matamos durante horas buscando el nombre perfecto, aunque a ese tipo no deberia de importarle, pero dijo que queria que el evento tuviera estilo, menudo bastardo hijo de la gran puta.

Al final nos decidimo por "AFF".

Se preguntaran por que ese nombre, pues, significa "Angels Fall First", que en español es "Los Angeles Caen Primero".

Es un tributo a la cancion del mismo nomre y al album de Nightwish que se llama igual.

Es una cancion un poco dificil de interpretar, pero vale la pena, la primera vez que Sango y yo la cantamos lloramos al final.

La primera vez que la escuche tambien llore.

Cada vez que la cantamos todos lloramos un poco.

Al organizador, cuyo nombre es Bankotsu, le fascino el nombre y el significado que tiene para nosotros.

La verdad que si fue un poco ficil dar con esa cancion, la verdad que nadie la recordaba, es algo vieja, pero el efecto que causa en nosotros sigue siendo el mismo.

Cuando le conte a Inuyasha que ibamos a tocar en el Tree Metal Festival, no se le creyo por unos minutos, hasta que todos nuestros amigos se lo dijeron, fue la unica manera de que se lo creyera.

El festival sera dentro de tres dias, y aun no se que usar.

Podria usar ese pantalon roto con esas botas que me encantan y mi camisa de mangas largas, o ese vestido estilo lolita que me gusta conmbinar con mis botas converse. O esos leggins con los pantaloncillos que compre el otro dia junto con mi camisa blancas sin mangas que combino con mi chaleco de cuero. Aun no me decido, al menos tengo esas tres opciones.

Tambien tengo la tarea de aprender alrededor de 10 canciones y unas cuantas mas, es nuestro primer concierto y solo tocaremos covers, pero los metaleros siempre quieren mas de la banda que les gusta, asi nos sea esa banda la que este tocando, lo se porque formo parte de ellos.

Sango y Ayame fueron ayer a comprar lo ropa que usaran ese dia, Sando decidio por ir simple, unos pantalones negros con una camisa sin mangas blanca y converse negras, Ayame usara unos pantaloncillos cortos una camisa con el logo de una de sus bandas preferidas, "After forever" y unas botas hasta las rodillas, la verdad que se vera muy sexy, ya que su trasero es medio grande, pobre Koga sufrira mucho, aunque al menos podra verla mucho xD.

Yo estoy en mi cuarto, haciendo tarea y cantando a la vez.

Mi tia Tsubaki recuerdo que nos llevo a comer pizza todos nosotros cuando le dijimos que tendriamos nuestro primer concierto. Rin se emociono mas que nosotros, y de hecho, gracias a ella fue que recordamos el nombre de la cancion que ahora es el nombre de la banda.

Fue algo un poco confuso y que me trajo algunos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_-Kagome, ¿Por que tienes esa cara, pasa algo?- me pregunta Rin mientras estoy sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con cara de exhausta._

_-Tengo un dilema- le digo con algo de drama- no sabemos que nombre ponerle a la puta banda, el otro no le gusto al organizador._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Dijo que era comercial y barato, ese hijo de perra- le digo mientras tuerzo mi boca en señal de desprecio._

_-mmm Ya veo, oye ¿recuerdas esa cancion con letra bonita?_

_-Hay muchas canciones asi ¬¬_

_-Ya lo se, pero esa es diferente, tu siempre la cantabas cuando te ibas a dormir, necesito escucharla y tener algo de inspiracion para la historia que tengo que escribir._

_-mmm la verdad que no recuerdo... espera- le digo recordando exactamente- Angels fall first, asi se llama._

_-Oh, muchas gracias por decirme- me dice sonriente y se va dejandome sola._

_-Un segundo- me digo a mi misma mientras se me ocurre una idea y salgo corriendo buscando mi celular..._

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

><p>La verdad que nunca me habia topado con una chica como ella, y mucho menos con el cabello azul.<p>

Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, doy gracias a Dios por haberla conocido.

Desde el momento que la atrape en mis brazos, no puedo sacar su rostro de mi cabeza, ni siquiera con Kikyo me habia pasado eso y yo que crei que con ella habia encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Kagome siempre esta ahi, en mi mente, atormentandome, tanto asi que a veces creo escucharla cantar. En serio me gustaria por hacer musica con ella, lastima que mis deberes como uno de los herederos de la constructora mas grande del maldito Japon no me lo permitan.

En serio, este examen de contabilidad me esta tocando las bolas y no de la manera que gustaria. Alzo la cabeza lentamente y miro a mi alrededor, es un aula grande y puedo sentir la tension en el aire, este es uno de los examenes mas dificiles de este semestre, a pesar de que no es el ultimo. Mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru ya me habia advertido asi que ya estaba preparado, pero no sabia que este examen seria tan rompe anos.

Lo bueno es ya casi termino.

...

Una vez terminado mi examen, me levante, lo dejo en el escritorio del profesor y salgo del aula con mi morral en mi espalda.

El concierto de los muchachos sera esta noche, y ya que no tengo nada que hacer me ire a mi casa a dormir una rato, hace dias que no duermo bien, me he quedado con Kagome hablando hasta tarde.

No se cual es nuestra relacion, solo se que cada vez que nos vemos nos besamos y la verdad que ella me gusta mucho, aunque eso no lo hacemos delante de la gente.

Muchas veces me pregunto si ella sentira lo mismo que yo por ella. Bueno es probable, ella fue la que me dijo que cada vez que me viera me daria un beso en los labios.

Despues del concierto de esta noche, tal vez hable con ella y aclararemos todo esta loca sitiuacion...

* * *

><p>Nunca antes me habia quejado de nada, siempre he hecho todo lo que me piden, pero a veces Miroku se comporta como una diva caprichosa.<p>

-Si no dejas de molestarme te matare aqui mismo- le digo totalmente seria y fria mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

El no me dijo nada, creo que capto muy bien el mensaje.

-Kagome no seas tan dura- dice Koga con miedo en su voz, lo veo y se nota que esta temblando, todos los que estan en el cuarto guardan silencio y simplemente nos miran a Miroku y a mi, a la espera de que se desate el infierno.

La discusion se genero porque no paraba de preguntarme la misma cosa cada cinco segundos: "¿estas segura de que te sabes las letras perfectamente".

Habian personas en el lugar bebiendo y hablando, era la sala de espera detras del escenario, todos se giraron rapidamente cuando escucharon la bofetada que le di cuando hizo su pregunta numero 30. Si, estoy tan demente que las cone, TODAS.

-Si no dejas de molestarme te matare aqui mismo- volvi a decir, lenta y friamente- ¿Entendido?.

El solo asintio lentamente, tenia los ojos como platos, supongo que la escena no fue muy bonita. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos y las personas siguieron en lo suyo y nosotros en lo nuestro.

Miroku no volvio a hablarme en toda la hora que pasamos ahi afinaban los instrumentos y yo vocalizaba.

El setlist (lista de canciones) era un poco larga, íbamos a tocar de todo un poco:

1)Betwen love and fire - After forever.

2)The essence of silence - Epica

3)Against you - Lacuna coil

4)Wish i had an angel - Nightwish

5)Everyboy wants you (dead) - The agonist

6)Beauty and the beast- Nightwish

7)Victims of contingency - Epica

8)Avalanche - Arch enemy

9)We are the others - Delain

10)Intoxicated - Lacuna coil

12)Quietus - Epica

13)Last ride of the day - Nightwish

Usualmente las bandas amateur no suelen tocar tantas canciones, pero como siempre las cosas raras y "especiales" solo pasan a mi alrededor, que pereza.

Los organizadores nos pidieron algo mas a o menos extenso ya que solo tres bandas novatas se presentarian este dia, el segundo, una en la mañana, una en la tarde, y nosotros en la noche.

Creo que duraremos como una hora, una hora que sera muy larga, y el concierto empieza a las 7.

Si el concierto es un exito y nos vamos a celebrar, llegare a mi casa mañana como a las 8 am. Si es un fracaso igual nos iremos de rumba y llegare a las 8 am tambien.

La verdad que todos estamos nerviosos y solo nos dedicamos a prepararnos mejor.

Al final me deicidi por mis pantalones rotos con mi camisa manga larga negra y mis bebes, mis botas militares que tanto amo y aprecio

Llegamos a las 6 de la tarde y faltan pocos minutos para empezar a tocar.

-Hey- escucho a alguien que nos llama- ¿Ya estan listos?- nos pregunta Bankotsu con una sonrisa.

-Sep- dice Ayame levantandonse de un brinco, se pudo notar como sus nalgas rebotaron- ¿por que tienes esa sonrisa de idiota?

-Idiota seras tu, y sonrio porque gracias a Kagome muchas personas vinieron.

-¿eh, como que gracias a mi?- le pregunto arrugando en el entrecejo.

-Pues, no se si lo sabes, pero hay un video tuyo en youtube en el que sales gritando en un centro comercial.

-¡¿En serio!?- de verdad eso no lo sabia, paso hace como un mes.

-Si, cuando publicamos las fotos de las bandas que tocarian te vieron y muchos te reconocieron y vinieron a ver lo que sabes hacer.- me dice con un tono de satisfaccion.- Gracias a ti nena el dia de las bandas novatas se lleno por completo.

-Wow- le digo con sorpresa- no crei que alguien me haria un video.- le digo mientras estallo en una carcajada.

-Es su hora chicos- nos dice ya mas serio- vayan y denle a la gente lo que quiere.

Nunca en mi vida me habia sentido como me siento ahora, los cinco nos dirgimos al escenario, todo esta a oscuras y solo las personas que estan cercas pueden ver nuestras siluetas

_1,2,3, que empiece la magia..._

* * *

><p>Si crei que Kagome era hermosa, justamente ahora estaba completamente seguro, al principio cuando empezaron a tocar estaba oscuro, pero cuando empezo a cantar con su voz mezzosoprano las luces se encendieron y finalmente la vi, estaba cantando a duo con Miroku, que hacia unos guturales brutales.<p>

En verdad se veia hermosa haciendo headbang y las personas le seguian el juego, tambien seescuchaba a Sango en los coros, era muy buena bajista y Koga tenia una energia brutal. Y Ayame ni se diga, no lo negare, no solo tiene un trasero increible, tambien es excelente guitarrista, aunque seguire prefiriendo el de Kagome.

Hubo una parte de esa cancion en la que Miroku y Kagome hablaban y la verdad que lo hacian muy bien, parecian unos actores de doblaje profesionales, su ingles era muy bueno.

Pero la voz de Kagome en verdad era muy verstil, es como una _Floor Jansen _japonesa.

Cuando terminaron, la gente estallo en aplausos, acto seguido, Kagome habla con el microfono, con mucha energia.

-¡Muchas gracias- dijo con energia- nosotros somos _Angels Fall First!_

Y empezaron a tocar la siguiente cancion, a pesar de tocar covers de canciones de bandas famosas, interpretaban muy bien cada cancion que tocaban.

Sango y Kagome hacina buenos duetos y sus voces liricas eran simplemente angelicales y hermosas, junto con la voz brutal de Miroku, hacian una perfecta sinfonia, por eso siempre me gusto en metal sinfonico.

Incluso hubo algunas canciones en las que Miroku y Kagome hacian guturales juntos, en serio que esta gente toca y canta de todo, no me sorprende que todos esten tan animados y con ganas de mas, y eso si contar que las integrantes aparte de talentosas son hermosas, una combinacion muy adictiva diria yo.

No queria quedarme atras y me uni a la gente y bricncaba y gritaba junto a los demas, de verdad que la estaba pasando de puta madre.

Por un momento mientras brincaba vi a Kagome cantando, tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrio y pude ver como sonreia y me saludo, todo eso paso en camara lenta.

Por un momento quede como hipnotizado, no se si habra sido su belleza, su voz o simplemente su sonrisa, pero en ese momento me senti muy feliz.

El concierto estaba siendo un exito total.

Creo que no habia nadie que opinara lo contrario, simplemente eran buenas personas tocando y dando lo mejor de si.

Cuanto hubiese dado por haber estado ahi con ellos.

* * *

><p>La verdad que a las personas les estaba fascinando lo que estabamos haciendo.<p>

Mientras cantaba pude divisar a alguien de ojos dorados brincando y gritando, inmediatemente lo reconoci y salude a Inuyasha con una sonrisa, no se si me vio, aunque creo que si, me estaba mirando, parecia como perdido, no le di mucha importancia y segui con lo mio.

La verdad que se siente muy sacudir la cabeza sobre el escenario y cantar ni se diga, al principio me costo un poco pero entre en comodidad a los cinco segundos, ibamos por la 4 cancion cuando tomamos un receso de un minuto para tomar agua y respirar.

Despues seguimos con lo nuestro.

Mientras cantaba por un momento, no se si fue por la letra de la cacncion, pero me imagine a mis padres ahi, apoyandome, si estuvieran vivos lo habrian hecho sin dudar.

Sin dudas, este concierto se los estaba dedicando a ellos, aunque no lo dije en voz alta, igual lo estaba haciendo.

Crei que los guturales no me saldrian tan bien, pero me equivoque, estaban saliendo bien y iban perfectos con los de Miroku, definitivamente una de nuestras canciones propias iba a ser death metal puro.

Durante una hora tocamos y la pasamos de maravilla, la verdad que a pesar de ser nuestra primera presentacion, lo estabamos haciendo bien.

Creo que hoy iremos a celebrar, espero que haya ron y cocacola...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10/

"En serio nunca mas vuelvo a tomar alcohol" si, claro...

El dolor de cabeza era punzante y mi cuerpo parecia no tener fuerzas, aun asi no sabia como estaba ahora parada en el autobus camino a la universidad.

Perfecto, el concierto tenia que ser un domingo. Habia olvidado por completo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y me fui de parranda celebrando que nosotros y el culo de Ayame le gusto a todo el mundo.

Cuando terminamos me baje inmediatamente del escenario y fui a buscar a Inuyasha pero el gentio no me dejo buscarlo bien. El calor y la desesperacion de los demas por salir rapido me hicieron tropezar pero como por obra del destino alguien evito que lo hiciera.

Inuyasha.

_Flash back._

_-¡Hey!- me grito abrazandome al mismo tiempo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto todo preocupado._

_-Si, si, tranquilo- le respondi con una sonrisa, el lugar se estaba vaciando, ya podia respirar mejor y eso que el concierto fue al aire libre._

_-Estuviste bien- me dijo en un tono algo bajo, parecia ocultar su rostro ¿acaso fue un rubor lo que acabo de ver?_

_-Oh, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa pequeña- estuve rato buscandote pero no te encontraba._

_-Ah, yo fui a buscarte detras del escenario pero tampoco te encontre, ya estaba por irme- me dijo un poco desanimado._

_-¿En serio? pense que irias a festejar con nosotros- le dije desanimada, sentia que se me estaba olvidando algo._

_-Me siento algo cansado, salte mucho- me dijo riendo._

_-Si, yo estoy algo cansada tambien- le dije mirando el cielo._

_De repente abro los ojos de golpe. ¿como pude olvidarlo?_

_Levante la mirada, me puse de puntillas y lo bese, como prometi que haria cada vez que lo viera._

_Fue corto y fugaz pero igual se sintio muuy bien._

_Inuyasha no se quedo atras y me siguio el juego, asi estuvimos por varios minutos, la sensacion de mi lengua tocando la suya era simplemente maravillosa._

_Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, no nos dijimos nada, solo nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos de aquel lugar ya que nos estaban esperando._

_Fin del flash back._

Lamento haberme pasado de tragos u.u

Ahora estoy aqui maldiciendo todo a mi alrededor y deseando el fin del mundo.

Sorprendentemente mi garganta no me duele, eso significa que estoy avanzando.

Hoy es el dia de actividad libre, podemos pararnos frente a la clase y hacer lo que queramos, es mi dia favorito ya que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me guste sin sentirme culpable. Aun no se lo que hare pero me asegurare de hacerlo mejor que mi nemesis.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol me estaba molestando mas de normal.<p>

Ah cierto, estoy con resaca.

Aunque la pase bien anoche, las consecuencias no son para nada agradables. Al menos hoy tengo que ir a la universidad temprano.

Tengo clases en la tarde.

Lentamente voy abriendo los ojos y me siento en la cama mientras observo mi habitacion aunque parece un pequeño departamento.

Tengo una mini nevera, mi propio baño con bañera y regadera, un sillon y dos muebles de cuero negro, un balcon y mi gran cama matrimonial que algun dia me gustaria compartir con alguien,_Inuyasha no es hora de pensar en eso_, me digo mientras me levanto y voy al baño a asearme y vestirme.

Despues de tomar una larga ducha con agua fria me visto para bajar a desayunar, me pongo unos jeans con una camina blanca y un sueter negro con unos tenis azules oscuro.

Camino por el gran pasillo que me conduce a las escaleras, de verdad que la maldita mansion es demasiado grande.

Bajo las escaleras de marmol y camino el gran trayecto hacia la cocina.

Cuando entro entre y veo a quien esperaba ver: mi nana Kaede.

-Parece que el niño no se siente bien hoy- me dice entre dulce y burlona.

-No me molestes- le digo amargado, me dolia la cabeza

-Si quieres que te sirva el el desayuno no me hables de esa manera mocoso malcriado.

-Lo...lo siento- le digo con miedo, la verdad que aunque fuera un viejo casado y con hijos aun me seguira tratando como un niño- es que me duele la cabeza.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes- me dice con su sonrisa de siempre pasandome una pastilla y una vaso con agua.

-Gracias- le digo tomando la pastilla y tragandomela seguida de un gran trago de agua.

-Te ves cansado, no deberias ir a estudiar asi- me dice mientras me sirve el desayuno, unas panquecas con jarabe y un jugo de naranja.

-No lo hare- le digo cuando empiezo a comer- tengo clases en la tarde hoy, pensaba quedarme y pasar el dia jugando.

-Pense que irias a visitar a la señorita Kikyo, ella siempre llama preguntando por ti y quejandose de que nunca la visitas, tienes suerte de que todas las llamadas las he contestado yo ¿cuando piensas decirle a tu padre que ya no son novios?

-Pues pensaba no hacerlo nunca- le dije haciendome el loco.

-Inuyasha, ya no eres un niño y ya pasaste la adolescencia ¿alguna vez te haras responsable de tus actos?- me dice mi nana preocupada.

-Es que no se como decirle, el siempre es tan severo y practicamente quiere que siga los paso de Sesshomaru y la verdad que todo lo que hago lo hago porque el quiere.

-Pense que ya habias superado todo eso, ¿aun sueñas con ser guitarrista profesional?

-Pues desde que la conoci a ella me ha hecho creer que todo es posible- dije sin pensar.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien estas hablando?- me pregunta Kaede con mucha curiosidad?.

-Este... ¿como te digo? Es la chica que Kikyo lastimo aquella vez.

-¿La chica rara de cabello azul? debes estar loco!- me dijo incredula- ¿En serio te interesa una chica como ella?- me pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-Yo al principio tampoco me lo crei ¿ok? La gente suele juzgarla sin conocerla pero es una chica demasiado interesante, y ademas canta como un angel.

-Ay, estos jovenes de hoy en dia- dijo suspirando- ¿Que tiene ella de especial segun dices tu?

-Pues, es una persona muy amable, tambien es extrovertida pero no siempre, a pesar de parecer ruda tambien es alegre, tambien es fuerte y muy comprensiva, aparte de humilde y graciosa- le dije suspirando como un crio enamorado.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?- me pregunto Kaede mirandome fijamente.

-No lo se- le dice terminando mi desayuno- solo se que me gusta y si por mi fuera pasara todo el dia con ella, hasta tu tambien lo harias, de seguro disfrutarian cocinando juntas.

-No me digas ¿tambien cocina?

-mmm la verdad que no se, pero te hara reir como nunca.

-Si a alguien tan amargado como tu le gusta una chica asi debe ser extremadamente buena, ¿cuando me la presentaras? o mejor dicho ¿cuando le diras a tu padre que dejaste a tu novia casi perfecta por una chica de cabello azul?

-Se lo dire el dia que deje de joderme tanto con el negocio familiar, esos viajes de alla para aca me tienen estresado y molido- le digo cansado, en verdad era muy cansado tener que viajar por medio mundo haciendo negocios.

-Al menos eres bueno y haces las cosas bien, pero tu vida sentimental es un asco- me dice Kaede mientras friega los platos.

-¿Podrias al menos no ser tan directa? Solo he tenido una novia.- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y dejo el plato en el fregadero.

-Ni siquiera la querias, se notaba a leguas que no eras feliz, al menos ahora sonries.- me dice con una sonrisa calida.

-En eso tienes razon, como sea ire a jugar un rato.

Me voy a mi cuarto con un pensamiento en mi mente, ¿De verdad habre encontrado a la mujer ideal?

* * *

><p>-Excelente, excelente, muy excelente- seguia diciendole como una desquiciada a mi querida profesora italiana, la señorita Angelina, acerca de la locura que me acaba de decir.<p>

-Me niego a formar equipo con esta fenomeno- Dijo Kikyo cruzada de brazos y con su tipica mirada arrogante.

-¿Pero señoritas, algun dia llegara el dia que dejen de pelearse?- nos decia nuestra profesora con su graciso acento italiano.- Las voces de ambas son perfectas para interpretar el dueto que hace tiempo la señorita Higurashi me pidio hacer para el aniversario de la universidad, ¿podrian al menos hacer una tregua por el proximo mes?

-Prof. Angelina, cuando le pedi hacerlo queria hacerlo con mi amiga Sango de la otra seccion, ¿por que tuvo que asignarme a esa?- le decia señalando a mi nemesis con el dedo.-¿acaso quiere ver una tragedia? ¡Esa mujer no sabe cantar!-en serio, angie se estaba volviendo loca.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- ahora Kikyo estaba hecha un demonio, lo que faltaba- ¡No tendre una voz aguda pero al menos respiro mejor que tu!

-¡Mi voz tampoco es aguda pedazo de estiercol y aun asi la gente no se tapa los oidos cuando abro la boca!

-¡Si claro, ni que fueras_ Christa ludwig_!- me grito super enojada la tipa.

-¡Ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes!

-¡Basta!- grito la señorita Angelina, levantandose bruscamente de su silla.- les pido por favor que se calmen- dijo frotandose las cienes, creo que la cagamos.

-No me importa- dijo Kikyo- No quiero cantar junto a ella.

-Tendras que hacerlo- dijo la señorita Angie- Ya lo notifique y es oficial, no puedo buscar a otras cantantes, al director no le gustan los cambios una vez que un aviso es oficial y mucha gente importante vendra a ver los recitales de ese dia, sobre todo sus padres señorita Roberts y los abuelos de la señorita Higurashi.

Ah ok, lo que faltaba, mi maldita familia vendra a cagarme el dia, super-recontra-mega-maravilloso, que asco de vida.

-¡Ay, profe! ¿que hizo?- le dije yo sin poder creermelo.

-Lo siento- decia la joven profesora apenada- es que tu y Kikyo me parecieron la mejor opcion. La señorita Sango recuerda que pertenece a otra clase y ellos haran sus presentaciones aparte, asi lo decidieron.

-Pero es que Kikyo no sabe controlar muy bien su voz.

-¡Ya para de decir eso!- me dijo completamente roja de rabia.

-¿Es que nunca te has escuchado? Gritas mucho tratando de alcanzar notas que no puedes y ni siquiera intentas aprender a usar la voz que tienes, no es fea, es solo que no la usas con todo el potencial que tienes ¿Si quieras sabes que las mezzosopranos tenemos muchas posibilidades?

-¿Como sabes que soy mezzosoprano?

-Ehh, estudiamos musica, con escucharte podria al menos saber mas o menos cual es tu tipo de voz.- le decia de manera incredula ¿acaso creia que esto era un juego? ¡no nena, esto es serio!

-¿Tenemos el mismo tipo de voz?- me decia calmada, demasiado, hasta parecia timida, ¿Wtf?

-mmm si, soy dramatica para ser exacta.

-Oh, yo soy lirica- me dijo completamente relajada, ¿de que me perdi?

-¿Que te paso? hace un rato estabas gritandome y ahora estas hablando normal- le pregunte, estaba asustada.

-Solo recorde algo- dijo simplemente- no se preocupe profesora, cantare con ella si asi lo desea.- dijo finalmente y salio del aula en silencio, solo acompañada por el sonido de sus tacones de marca.

-Señorita Angelina, no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar- le dije muy seria.

-Yo tampoco, creo, bueno, ultimamente esta diferente- me dijo ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Como asi?- le pregunte sentandome de nuevo frente a ella, no separaba su escritorio.

-No se si deberia decirtelo, eres una alumna.

-Angelina, estamos solas, ya puedes dejar la formalidad de lado- le dije con una sonrisa de complicidad, en realidad Angelinca y yo somos amigas desde el primer año, ella era un niña prodigio por lo que empezo a enseñar desde muy joven aqui en Japon, aparte que tambien es una conocida cantante lirica, del tipo soprano dramatico especificamente.

-Vale, te lo dire- me dijo tomando aire, para empezar a contarme algo que parecia ser un secreto- Desde hace como un mes tiene una actitud algo, diferente. Normalmente trataba a los demas con inferioridad, como si el mundo le debiera algo, pero desde el dia del aniversario de sus padres anda como perdida y totalmente callada, casi ni habla en mi clase y no presta demasidada atencion como lo hacia antes. Estuve en esa fiesta y cuando empezo estaba bien, pero despues, casi al terminar la celebracion, la vi en el jardin, llorando desconsoladamente, quise acercarme a consolarla pero en ese momento me llamaron, iba a cantar unas cuantas canciones para los esposos.

-Creo que ya se lo que le pasa- le dije con algo de culpa en mi voz- Ese dia su novio termino con ella.

-¿En serio?- me dijo Angelina un poco sorprendia- Vaya, y yo que crei que eran el uno para el otro, mas de una vez les llame la atencion por exceso de amor en los pasillos, parecia que iban a comerse.

-Si- le dije con algo raro en mi voz, ¿Celos tal vez?- Bueno, es muy triste eso, con razon anda tan tranquila y pasiva.- por alguna razon me sentia hipocrita, no queria decir que ahora Inuyasha estaba conmigo, o eso parecia.-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en los ensayos- le dije poniendome de pie.

-Vale- me dijo mi profesora sentada aun en su escritorio.

Sali y camine por los pasillos metida es mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso la habra dejado por mi? ¿Deberia sentirme halagada? ¿Deberia estar feliz? ¿Como deberia sentirme?


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11  
>¿En serio todo debe acabar mal para mi?<p>

_Flash back (5 años antes)_

_Una y otra vez, sus palabras llenas de odio se repetian en mi cabeza._

_-¡¿Acaso nunca dejaras de actuar como una demente?!- era lo unico que podia escuchar mientras estaba encerrada en mi habitacion, llorando como una pobre diabla._

_Haber venido a vivir con la familia de mi padre no fue una muy buena opcion. Debi haber escuchado a mi tia Tsubaki y no haber aceptado la propuesta de mi abuela._

_La verdad que la idea de vivir en una mansion llena de lujos me habia seducido bastante, ¿que chica de 15 años no desea eso? Definitivamente cometi un error._

_No debi haber abierto mi gran bocota, crei que mis deseos de ser cantante le gustarian, comprendo que no le gustara, ¿pero haberme golpeado e insultado de esa manera? Ahora entiendo por que mis padres nunca me dejaron conocer a mi abuela, era un vieja infeliz llena de odio y maldad._

_No podia soportarlo asi como asi, debia irme de_ aqui,_ Esperare a que oscurezca, recogere mi ropa y mis cosas y me largare de aqui, no puedo estar en un lugar donde me traten de esa manera tan barbara._

_Definitivamente, no puedo dejar que me traten asi..._

_fin del flash back._

Un poco agitada y con algo de sudor me desperte de mi sueño, hacia tiempo que no soñaba con ese dia.

Aun podia recordar el dolor que senti en mi cabeza, cuando me lanzo ese zapato que unos centimetros y casi me mata.

El simple hecho de pensar en esa señora, Doña Midori Higurashi, hacia que el estomago se me revolviera y me diera nauseas, como la odiaba.

La odiaba mas que a Kikyo, eso era decir mucho.

Habia algo en esa señora que me hacia pensar que era una parricida (asesina de personas cercanas a ella), hasta el sol de hoy me hace pensar que trama algo, algo malvado y completamente en mi contra.

Mi tia Tsubaki dice que solo son imaginaciones mias, pienso mientras estoy en el balcon de mi cuarto, observando el amanecer y sintiendo el frio en mi nivea piel.

A lo mejor simplemente la odio tanto que no puedo pensar cosas buenas de ella.

Insulto mi arte.

Insulto mi voz.

Insulto mis capacidades.

Me insulto de todas las maneras posibles.

Por ende no puedo amarla como se supone deberia amarla.

El frio se hace menos intenso mientras los primeros rayos de sol se hacen presentes. He de decir que hacia tiempo que no veia un amanecer, y la verdad que vale la pena madrugar solo para hacerlo.

Hoy me espera un dia algo agotador, empiezan las practicas de las presentaciones que se haran en el evento de aniversario de los no se cuantos años de la universidad. Kikyo y yo interpretaremos una cancion con nuestras voces liricas, _"Stabat mater dolorosa" _, es una cancion en latin, normalmente la interpretan una cantante voz grave y una cantante de voz aguda, pero nuestra loca entrenadora vocal lo hara con dos voces medio gravez, la mia y la de Kikyo. Esperemos que suene tan bien como ella lo imagina._  
><em>

Deberia ser asi, a partir de ahora nuestra reputacion frente a los estirados invitados esta en juego, y debo dar lo mejor de mi, mas porque mis estirada familia paterna estara presente y quiero cerrarles la voca y destruir su orgullo, por todas las burlas que me hicieron cuando estaba bajo su maldito techo...

* * *

><p>¿Que se supone deberia hacer? Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza y no se a cual de ellas responderle y hacerle caso.<p>

Por un lado esta la comodidad que tendria en el futuro si le hiciera caso a mi padre y me junto con alguien de la clase alta, por el otro lado esta la felicidad que estoy seguro que tendre junto a Kagome, aunque ni si quiera le he pedido que sea mi novia, pero, ¿como le pides a una chica extremadamente rara que sea tu novia sin esperar una respuesta fuera de lugar?

No puedo mentirme a mi mismo, es una chica agradable, pero esta completamente loca, pero eso es lo que mas me atrae de ella, su gran rareza.

Haberme quedado todo el dia de ayer jugando en mi consola creo que no fue la mejor idea, debi haber repasado para el examente que tenia en la tarde, gracias a Dios que no me fue mal, era bastante dificil.

-Como todos- me digo a mi mismo en voz baja intentando no dormirme en la clase de estadistica, en serio es un gran fastidio. Gracias a mi hermano mayor me se gran parte de las cosas que veo en esta mal nacida carrera, casi todas las aprendi a la fuerza pero que se hace, _es lo que obtienes por ser parte de una familia millonaria y privilegiada. _

Lo odio.

Odio tener que pasar por esto.

Odio el negocio familiar.

Odio a mi padre por haberme impuesto esto.

Me odio a mi mismo por hacer todo lo que me pide.

Cuando salga de aqui buscare a Kagome y me la llevare bien lejos, a lo mejor la lleve a ese parque cerca de la escuela donde estudie, la cerraron asi que no se ve mucha gente circulando por ahi, solo los que van a los negocios que estan a su alrededor pero es lo de menos.

-Le pedire que sea mi novia- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta, pude sentir la mirada de todos lo que estaban a mi alrededor- no me jodan, metanse en sus asuntos- les digo mientras agarro mis cosas y salgo del aula cinco minutos antes de la hora del receso.

Salgo y me dirijo a la facultad de artes, cuyo edificio no esta muy lejos, y me planto en la salida del edificio a esperar a Kagome.

-No deberia tardar mucho, hoy salen temprano igual que nosotros- digo viendo el reloj que me regalo mi madre por mi cumpleaños numero 22.

Estoy de pie en la salidad y mientras levanto la mirada puedo ver un rostro blanco y hermoso dirigiendose hacia mi.

Por un momento pense que era Kagome, si no fuera porque su cabello es azul y tiene perforaciones, nunca me habia fijado en su parecido con Kikyo, quien esta de pie a unos cuanto metros lejos de mi, mirandome. No es una mirada de odio, es una mirada fria y con algo de...¿tristeza? Hay algo diferente en ella, pienso mientras nos vemos fijamente.

El duelo de miradas acaba, al cabo de unos diez segundos mas o menos, Kikyo da media vuelta y se retira, mientras ella se va Kagome sale de la misma puerta por la que salio ella, le da una mirada rapida a Kikyo y sigue su camino.

¿Que pasa a mi alrededor que no me doy cuenta?

-Hola fenomeno- saluda Kagome agitando su mano frente a mis ojos, me perdi en mis pensamientos- ¿que te sucede?- me pregunta viendome a los ojos.

Tarde un rato en responder ya que estaba detallando su atuendo: camisa blanca sin mangas, falda negra un poco corta y sus convers negros que le llegan hasta la rodilla. Tenia el cabello la mitad recogido y la mitad suelto, se veia hermosa, al menos para mi.

-¿Que estaban haciendo Kikyo y tu en ese salon? fueron las unicas que salieron de ahi y hace rato que fue su hora de salidad- le pregunto directamente.

-Estabamos ensayando, cantaremos en el evento de aniversario de la universidad, ¡Yay!- dice con fingida emocion, ¿es cosa mia o todo le da igual?

-Ah cierto, crei que se llevaban mal.

-Hicimos una tregua- dice mientras empieza a caminar hasta la salidad de la universidad- por cierto tienes que arreglar tus problemas con ella- me dice como si nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Desde que le rompiste el corazon anda cabizbaja y no me molesta casi y eso me asusta- me dice de manera seria, ¿que le pasa a esta muchacha?

-...- no sabia que responder a eso- ¿acabas de decir que esta asi por mi culpa?

-Es demasiado obvio amigo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Como sabes que esta asi desde que rompi con ella?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad, ¿por que precisamente eso?

-Eh...mmm... bueno- parecia nerviosa- pues, hace unas semanas que me dijiste eso y desde ese tiempo esta rara, por eso lo asumo- me responde manera muy rapido- asi que anda y arregla tu lio con ella, no quiero que este asi cuando ensayemos juntas.- me dice mientras mira su reloj- ¡Ay mierda que se me hace tarde! ¡me voy, nos vemos!- me grita mientras sale corriendo.

-¿Que le pasa a esta? ¿Que le pasa a la otra?- me pregunto a mi mismo- ¿Que mierda esta pasando?

Hija de puta, hizo que se me hicieran un monton de preguntas en la cabeza y solo hay alguien con la que puedo hablar libremente de esto y encontrar una respuesta: Kaede.

* * *

><p><em>¡¿Que mierda acabo de hacer?!, <em>me repetia una y otra vez en mi mente mientras corria hacia la parada de autobuses.

¿Por que tuve que decirle eso a Inuyasha?, debi haberme quedado callada, practicamente lo arroje a los brazos de mi nemesis, ¿acaso en realidad solo lo quiero como un amigo? ¿Entonces por que estoy llorando al saber la posibilidad de que se reconcilien? ¿Por que todo lo que hago debe ser por un impulso? ¡Un maldito impulso joder!

-Vale, debo calmarme si no me dara un infarto- me repetia intentando calmar mi respiracion, habia corrido demasiado rapido para lo que estoy acostumbrada (en realidad odio correr)

-Vamos a recordar toda la situacion- empece a decirme a mi misma cruzada de brazos- Kikyo esta deprimida porque su novio la dejo, entonces yo en un impulso de ser alguien bueno le dije a su novio que hablara con ella para que su maldita tristeza no interfiera con nuestras practicas y mucho menos en la maldita presentacion.

-Deja de maldecir niña por Dios- escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas, me volteo y es Miroku- ¿Que haces por aqui a esta hora? Ya es tarde y pronto va oscurecer.

-¿En serio?- mire a mi alrededor y veo mi reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde- ¿cuanto tiempo corri?

-¿De que estabas huyendo?- me pregunta Miroku con cierto interes- No me digas que tu novio Inuyasha decidio que estas demasiado demente para el- me dijo mi amigo en forma de broma.

-No es por eso- le digo calmada, normalmente le hubiese dado una patada en su pretencioso culo, pero estaba diferente.

-¿Entonces por que? Tu pareces de esas que le huyen a los problemas con facilidad- me dice entrelazando su brazo con el mio- ven, te llevare a tu casa, ya es tarde.

-¿Que haces por aqui?- le dije con mucha curiosidad- Tu nunca te vas en autubus, tienes carro.

-Iba a ver a una chica en un cafe cerca de aqui, pero me llamo y me dijo que no podia, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para irme te vi de espaldas y quise saber por que estabas ahi parada hablando sola y cruzada de brazos, y entonces, ¿me diras que es lo que te agobia?

-Supongo que si, no se a quien mas decirle.

-Puedes decirle a Sango, es tu mejor amiga.

-No quiero molestarla con este problema, esta muy concentrada en lo que su clase hara en el evento de aniversario.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- me dice abriendo la puerta de su carro que estaba parkeado cerca de la parada que autobuses- ¿quieres ir a comer pizza?

-¡Si!- le dije emocionada, el me miraba atonito desde su asiento- ¿que? ¿Acaso una chica de pelo azul no puede amar la pizza?

-Ese amor tuyo me da cosa- me dice mientras enciende su coche- ¿asi eres con los muchachos?

-no lo se, nunca me ha pasado con alguien.

-¿En serio? Creo que tendremos una conversacion interesante.

...

-No me jodas Kagome- me dice Miroku con cara de incredulo mientras bebe un sorbo de su refresco- crei que eras mas inteligente y astuta.

-Lo se, yo tambien pense que era asi- digo dandole un mordisco a ese trozo de pizza tan amado por mi- Es que no se como carrizo se le dice a este tipo de relacion que el y yo tenemos.

-No son novios, pero son muy cariñosos para ser amigos y no es tanto para decirse amigos con derecho- dice analizando la situacion- Vaya dilema en el que estas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿que puedo hacer para arreglar todo esto? Crei que odiaba a Kikyo con todas mis fuerzas, pero si vieras como esta ultimamente, da un poco de lastima- le figo de forma un poco triste- Ni siquiera se arregla tan exuberante como antes, tiene ojeras y esta mas palida que de costumbre.

-Ya veo, has de tener un corazon muy noble como para sentir eso por la persona que te hizo la vida imposible.- me dice serio viendome a los ojos- Yo no pudiera hacer con mi enemigo. Lanzarle a sus brazos a la persona que amas, hay que ser muy generoso, ¿sabes?

-¿Amor? ¿Acaso amo a Inuyasha?- me pregunte mas para mi que para mi amigo.

-Puede que si, puede que no- dice con los ojos cerrados- los sentimientos a veces pueden ser muy efímeros, incluyendo el amor y el odio.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien?- le pregunto derrepente.

-Ahh...mmm...yo... la verdad que no se- me dice con un suspiro- solo se que la quiero mucho y que no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

-¿Estas hablando de Sango?- le pregunto bebiendo de mi cocacola.

-¿Como sabes que es ella?- me pregunta viendome a los ojos.

-Es muy obvio- le dio de manera relajada- la miras mucho y de manera especial, pones cara de idiota pero aun asi es muy tierno- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Gracias por no burlarte- me dice igualmente con una sonrisa.

-¿Como podria burlarme del amor? Nunca lo he sentido y se que a veces digo que es estupido, pero solo porque no lo conozco- le digo con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sincera? Por primera vez te oigo decir algo lindo sin ese tono sarcastico- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo estoy siendo?- me pregunto a mi misma confundida. ¿En serio estaba actuando de forma distintas?

Con las cosas que han pasado no me sorprenderia.

Miroku no dijo nada mas ni yo tampoco lo hice. Nos quedamos en silencio duranto unos minutos, hasta que Miroku empezo a hablar nuevamente.

-Te tengo noticias- me dice un poco serio- Ayame nos consiguio otra presentacion en uno de los festivales de otoño, sera en Kyoto y tocaremos dos dias, en uno abriendo el show y el segundo dia cerrandolo.

-Wow, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-dije sorprendida y un poco emocionada.

-Yo tampoco- dice con una sonrisa- al parecer a la gente le gusto _Angels fall first, _en la web oficial del _Tree Metal Festival _nos dieron un 8 de diez, ¿buen comienzo no crees?

-Jajajajajaja que emocionante- dije con una carcajada- ¿Cuando nos iremos a Kyoto? y por cierto ¿Que festival es ese?

-Es un festival nuevo, este es su primer año, se llama _Bloody Line, _¿un nombre agradable no crees?

-Si, sabes, en un de las presentaciones deberiamos en empzar con "La danse macabre du vampire", ya sabes, para bailar un poco y pensar en vampiros.

-No es mala idea, lo hablaremos el lunes que viene.

Despues de haber terminado nuestra agradable conversacion, Miroku me llevo a mi casa a eso de las nueve, llego y ya todos estaban durmiendo asi que fue a darme un baño y me recoste en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado el dia de hoy.

-¿Estoy enamorada?- le pregunte a la nada mientras me quedaba dormida, pensando en el, y en el sabor de sus labios...


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

El sueño me estaba matando pero tenia que mantenerme despierta.

La letra de la cancion era en latin, asi que era un poco dificultoso entenderla (estamos en Japon pero hablamos español, logica de la autora mai friend .l.)

Ya me habia aprendido casi todas mis partes, solo faltaba una que otra frase. Decidi irme a dormir, haria eso mañana, morfeo me estaba esperando...

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no estuvieron mejor, me quede dormida y Rin se habia sin mi, mi tia Tsubaki me empaqueto mi desayuno y arranque a la universidad directamente, teniamos ensayo todo el dia ya que casi toda la facultad de artes debia prepararse para el evento de aniversario y suspendieron las clases por las siguientes dos semanas, las demas facultades nos tenian envidia.

Aparte de la cancion que cantare junto a mi nemesis, debo volver a ensayar y aprederme el setlist que vamos a tocar en el festival al que iremos, es tres dias despues del evento de aniversario asi que no habra problema.

No he hablado con Inuyasha desde el dia que le dije que hablara con Kikyo, se que ha estado buscandome pero lo he estado evitando, no quiero enfrentarme a su mirada y muchos menos saber si lo que mas temia se habia cumplido.

He de admitir que siento un gran cariño por el, no se si es amor, pero creo que hasta podria pasar toda mi con el (o eso creo, nunca se sabe).

Estoy muy aburrida en el autobus, ya que va a paso lento y es temprano, en realidad no me quede dormida, el reloj de mi mesita de noche estaba una hora adelantado (ay Kagome que a veces eres bien pendeja) y Rin se fue antes porque tenia cosas que hacer, o eso me entendi, hablo muy rapido y me colgo ¬¬.

Me pongo a escuchar Arche enemy, sus canciones so muy inspiradoras, ¿Saben?.

Cuando las oigo me imagino a legiones caoticas haciendo trizas esta podrida sociedad y formando una mejor y mas chevere. Es algo raro pensar que personas creando un caos puedan formar algo mejor que esta mugre donde vivimos, pero nunca se sabe, las cosas pasan como menos te lo esperas y eso es lo bonito de estar vivo, el factor sorpresa, a veces malo y a veces bueno, estoy pensando muchas porquerias que ya ni se de estaba hablando antes, bueno use muchas comas y eso es algo que no esta permitido, pero me sabe a shit porque esto no lo publicara una editorial famosa para que ustedes lo compren, gg invocadores...

Llegue muy temprano a la universidad, casi que la abro yo mi misma.

Sin nada que hacer mas que esperar me voy a la pequeña plaza a acostarme en una banqueta y dormir al menos 20 minutos.

...

Siento que tocan mi hombre ligeramente pero digo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del frio de la mañana.

Me siguen sacudiendo y eso me molesta, bastante.

-¡¿Que coño te pasa?!- grito mientras me siento de manera brusca mirando a la persona que interrumpio mi maldito sueño.

-lo-lo-si-siento- dijo una Sango muy asustada por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Ah eres tu- digo mas relajada- lo siento es que no dormi nada anoche.

-¿Que tienes?- dice Sango sentadose junto a mi y miradome preocupada... que raro.

-¿Yo? yo no tengo nada- digo de manera relajada, me estaban pasando muchas cosas y no queria decirle a mi mejor amiga.

-No me jodas Kagome- dice Sango enojada, ella no es de la que dice malas palabras, al menos no todo el tiempo- Algo te sucede y no quieres decirme, tus mirada es diferente y ni siquiera te preocupaste por ponerte delineador negro.

-¿En serio?- saque el espejo de mi bolso y vi que mi amiga tenia razo, no me maquille como siempre lo hago, puede que me levante con 4 horas de retraso pero ese delineador es sagrado para mi.- mmm es que me levante apurada, crei que venia tarde pero mas bien me levante muy temprano.- volvi a mentirle descaradamente, ardere en el infierno por no ser honesta

-mmm seguro- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz, no me creia nada de lo que le decia, bueno al menos una cosa si fue verdad asi que a lo mejor no arda tanto- se que te pasa algo y no quieres decirme, aunque sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo poniendose de pie, se veia hermosa hoy, usaba unos lindos jeans ajustados con botas negras hasta la rodilla y un sueter negro con un lindo escote y una chaqueta blanca.

Si no me gustaran los hombres le saltara encima sin sentirme culpable (ya, Kagome, deja tus pensamientos lesbicos para los conciertos ¬¬)

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunte desde estaba sentada.

-Acuerdate que hoy hay ensayos todo el dia y debo practicar con el coro, ¿no deberias ir a ensayar con tu amiga Kikyo?- me dijo con un tono de burla en su voz, que maldita.

-Algun dia te pateare el culo- le dije algo molesta.

-Por favor- dijo riendo- sabes que te encanta mi trasero- dijo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Solo por esta vez ganas- le dije dandole un golpe ligero en la cabeza- te acompaño.

-Vale- me dice mientras me agarra donde nadie deberia hacerlo.

-¡Sango!- le grito molesta- deja de hacer eso le digo mientras voy con ella hasta una de las aulas de canto mas grandes del edificio, era un coro algo grande y necesitan un lugar grande tambien.

-¿Y tu si puedes hacerlo?- me dice haciendo un puchero.

-Es diferente, solo lo hago cuando Miroku esta cerca- digo casi sin pensar, en ese momento me tape la boca, no debi haber dicho es, no debi haber dicho eso.

-¿Y por que cuando ese ser esta cerca?- me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Quiero hacerle saber que el no es el unico pervertido- digo con una sonrisa, intentando corregir lo que dije.

-mm buen punto- dice dandome la razon.

¡Uffff! de la que me salve...

Camine con Sango hasta su salon, ella entro y me fui al salon donde mi nemesis y yo ensayabamos.

Cuando entre la vi sentada en una silla con un atril frente a ella donde estaban las partes vocales, al lado de ella estaba una silla y un atril igualmente, ese era mi puesto. Mas atras, no tan lejos de nuestros lugares estaba una orquesta de camara, no era muy grande, estaba compuesta como por 20 personas. Junto a Kikyo estaba la profesora Angelina, parecia indicarle algo, no se habia fijado en mi presencia, los musicos estaban en lo suyo y tampoco habian notado que habia llegado.

Camine hasta mi asiento y saque mis partituras vocales y las coloque en el atril frente a mi. Cuando me aclare un poco la garganta llame la atencion de mi profesora.

-¡Oh, per Dio!- exclamo Angelina en italiano- ¿Te importaria avisar cuando llegas? No hiciste nada de ruido.

-Tiene esa mala costumbre- grito una chica desde atras, me voltee y vi a Karin, una amiga violinista.

-Lo siento- dije un poco apenada- ¿cuanto falta para empezar?- estaba impaciente, queria irme lo antes posible.

-Dentro de 5 minutos, que todavia falta un chelista, mientras tanto tu y Kikyo podrian practicar sin musica.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Kikyo en voz baja- ¿tu que dices?- me pregunta mirandome.

-mmm claro, no hay problema.

Justo como le indicaron, empece a cantar mientras Kikyo me seguia, asi era el comienzo.

Era una cancion un poco fastidiosa de cantar, pero sonaba hermoso cuando lo hacias bien.

Al rato llego el musico que faltaba y empezamos a cantar y a tocar...

(Nota de la autora: para darse una idea de como sonaria la cancion buscar en youtube: "stabat mater dolorsa simone simons and floor jansen", es una de mis versiones favoritas)

Estuvimos horas y horas cantando y corrigiendo, el culo me dolia de tanto estar sentada.

No soy una profesional, pero a mi parecer la cancion se escuchaba bien, incluso Kikyo hacia sus notas como debia, habia aprendido a usar su voz de cabeza y eso era una maravilla.

Cuando termino el ensayo estaba muy agotada, estaba sentada en la parada de autobuses y bebia agua como loca, la sed que tenia no era normal, ni siquiera para mi.

Estaba sentada, rememorando todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando estaba en ese salon.

Nada.

No habia nada alli dentro.

Estaba tan concentrada en cantar bien que casi olvido la razon por la que lo hago.

Me paso en un ensayo, ¿es probable que me pase otra vez? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Por que?

-¿Por que me preocupo por estas mierdas?- me digo a misma poniendome de pie- no tengo que preocuparme por estas pendejadas, no son mas que basura.

Saco mi telefono y le marco a Sango.

-_¿Alo?- _dice Sango con voz de sueño.

-¿Donde estas?

-_Aun en la universidad, ya casi termina mi ensayo- _me dice con flojera._  
><em>

-¿Quieres ir a comer pizza con Ayame, Koga y Miroku?- le pregunto un poco agitada, queria pasar un momento divertido.

-_Tengo hambre asi que si.- _me dice despues de haber pausado unos segundos.

-Muye bien, nos vemos en Uno's- le cuelgo y al rato le mando mensajes a todos mis amigos.

Me vuelvo a sentar y cierro los ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿que estara haciendo Inuyasha?- me pregunto a mi misma en voz baja.

* * *

><p>-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunte mirandola serio, ella no me miraba, solo contemplaba el plato de ensalda que tenia al frente.<p>

-No me sucede nada- me dice con un tono frio.

-Deja de decir eso- digo dando un golpe ligero en la mesa, atrayendo la atencion de unas pocas personas en el restaurante.- Algo esta mal contigo desde que rompimos.

-Ah que bien gracias por recordarmelo- me dice Kikyo mirandome a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegamos.- Lo que me suceda o no ya no es algo que te incumba.

-Si estas asi porque te deje, entonces lo lamento- le digo mirandola a los ojos, y una vez mas, pienso en lo mucho que ellas se parecen.- Sabes que nuestra union ya habia sido premeditada por nuestras familias, se supone que no debiamos sentir nada mas que atraccion fisica entre nosotros.

-Vaya, si que eres inteligente- me dice con el tono arrogante al que tanto que me habia acostumbrado- Se supone que eras mio y de nadie mas.- me dice muy enojada.

-Yo no te pertenezco, ya dejate de niñerias- le digo empezando a enojarme- ¿Acaso siempre tienes que actuar como una niña que hace una rabieta cada vez que no obtiene lo que quiere? Ya estas demasiado grande para eso.

-No me molestes- me dice cruzada de brazos y rolando los ojos- Se que nuestra union estaba premeditada, ¿que dijo tu padre cuando se entero que ya no quieres nada conmigo?

-...aun no se lo he dicho- le digo en voz baja.

-mmm ya veo- me dice asintiendo lentamente- eres muy consciente de que te conviene estar conmigo- me dice mirandome con cautela, quiere manipularme.

-¿Acaso estas manipulando a todos a tu alrededor?- le digo con algo de curiosidad- delante de otras personas siempre andas cabizbaja y con esa mirada seria y aveces triste, ahora que estas conmigo, actuas como si nada.

-jajajajaja no me quieres, pero me conoces- me dice riendose con malicia- Sabia que ella te pediria hablar conmigo.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas?- le pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-Sabes de quien hablo, de Kagome- me dice viendome a los ojos- Por fuera parece ruda e indiferente, pero en el fondo es muy boba y muy noble.- Dice sonriendo con maldad.

-Entonces te aprovechaste de estar cerca de ella para darle lastima- le digo enojado- Fuiste capaz de caer tan bajo.

-Admito que fue un sacrificio que no me gusto para nada hacer, pero hay cosas mas importantes- dice aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro- ahora estara tan confundida que no sabra si alejarse o quedarse a fingir que todo esta bien.

La miro a los ojos con odio, nunca en mi vida habia sentido tanto odio.

-¿Como puedes hacer eso con ella?- le pregunto con rabia en mis palabras- sintio tanta lastima por ti que me dijo que te consolara ya que no queria que tus emociones interfirieran en su presentacion de la semana que viene, aun con todo el odio que te tiene.

-¿Entonces que haras al respecto?- me pregunta con veneno en sus palabras.

-Le dire la verdad- le digo aun enojado- le dire a Kagome que solo la manipulaste para que dudara de lo que sentia por mi.

Kikyo se quedo pensativa, mirando el vaso de agua que tenia enfrente.

-Ok- dijo de repente- pero, ¿como se tomaria tu familia el hecho de que rompiste la unica alianza que tenia tu familia con la mia? ¿El hecho de que dejaste una oportunidad de ganar millones solo porque te enamoraste de una pobre cantante con el cabello azul? Tu padre te domina y si el castigo que te impone es muy grande vendras corriendo a mi pidiendome que te acepte otra vez, solo para poder librarte de su poder- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Tambien seria capaz de vengarse de ella solo por ser la culpable de haber cambiando totalmente sus planes, no quiero imaginarme que clase de cosas haria solo para que la niña rara nunca pueda surgir.

La maldita tenia razon.

Tenia toda la puta razon.

Hace tres dias le pregunte a mi padre que que haria si dejara a Kikyo y se puso como loco a gritar por toda la casa maldiciones contra mi.

¿Acaso este negocio es mas importante para el que yo?

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto a Kikyo.

-Quiero que dejes de verla, quiero que la abandones, quiero que nunca vuelvas a mirarla.

-¿Sabes que?- le digo poniendome de pie- Tu y mi padre pueden irse al carajo, la quiero a ella y nadie me lo va a impedir, si quiere azotarme, matarme, enviarme a Africa, no me importa solo quiero estar con ella- Despues de pagar la cuenta salgo del restaurante, me monto en mi auto y parto a mi casa, le voy a contar todo a mi familia, TODO...

* * *

><p>No podia estar mas satisfecha, o eso queria creer.<p>

La tarde con mis amigos fue de lo mejor, al menos para ellos, yo simplemente no estaba ahi, sentia que estaba en otro lugar pensando en alguien mas.

Cuando llegue a casa, no habia nadie, mi tia y mi prima habian salido a cenar con la señora Tsukino, la abuela de Rin, eso decia la nota que me habian dejado pegada en el refrigerador.

Antes de darme un baño decidi retocarme el azul de mi cabello, ya estaba poniendose claro, me lo tinture con azul arriba y morado en las puntas, buena combinacion (al menos para mi).

Despues de todo el proceso que me lleva pintar mi cabello, alrededor de dos horas, me doy un baño con agua caliente en la tina, muy relajante.

Al terminar mi baño me visto con algo ligero (eran las siete de la noche, muy temprano para dormir) una falda negra con un sueter azul y medias para que no se me enfrien los pies y me pongo en la sala a practicar la canciones que debo aprender para la semana que viene, ¿quien diria que estaria tan ocupada haciendo lo que hago?

Estoy cantando lo mas virtuoso que puedo, tampoco me excedo, no quiero quedar afonica por cantar en registros que no me pertenecen. Cantar con tecnicas clasicas es algo que me encanta demasiado, aunque tambien me gusta mi voz normal sin esa tecnica, se siente bien cantar de esa manera o de cualquier otra.

El solo hecho de cantar hace que me sienta bien conmigo misma.

El solo hecho de cantar hace que me sienta de buen humor.

El solo hecho de cantar me hace sentirme completa de una manera que jamas pense que me sentiria.

Soy feliz solo con hacer lo que hago.

-Me pregunto como estaria si no hiciera lo que amo- me digo a mi misma despues de haber cantado durante una hora.- De seguro seria una perra amargada.- digo mientras camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_"No seras una perra pero si eres amargada" _me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_"Tienes razon, a veces ni siquiera provoca hablar con ella, se comporta con mucha intensidad" _le responde una voz un poquito mas grave a la que hablo primero.

-Lo que te faltaba Kagome- digo despues de dar un largo trago de agua, seguido por otro de cerveza (mala costumbre que aprendi de Miroku u.u)- Voces en mi cabeza criticandome, no es suficiente con la gente a mi alrededor.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Escucho a Rin gritar desde la puerta.

Decido olvidare de las voces y me voy a recibir a mi prima y a mi tia, necesito otras vacaciones...

* * *

><p>La rabia que sentia en estos momentos era simplemente descomunal.<p>

Sabia que Inu no Taisho no se alegraria porque arruine uno de sus negocios mas importantes, tener acciones en la compañia de los señores Roberts, pero la bofeteada mas lo otros dos golpes que me dio, eso era algo que hacia que hirviera la sangre, pero me negaba a responderle de igual manera, es mi padre y le debo respeto.

-Se que eres un chico tonto y testarudo- me dice con calma mientras mira por la ventana de su gran estudio, dandome la espalda y arreglandose un poco su corbata- Pero hechar por la borda todo tu futuro, eso es algo realmente estupido, lo creeria de caulquier pero no de ti- dice con algo de burla en su voz.

-Tengo mis razones- le respondo con tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber cuales son?- dice aun dandome la espalda.

-No quiero a Kikyo Roberts- le digo con seguridad en mis palabras.

-¿No la quieres?- repite con sarcasmo- como podrias no quererla, es hermosa, educada, de buena familia, es perfecta.- dice volteandose hacia mi y mirandome con esa mirada acusadora.

-No la conoces como yo- le digo serio- podra ser hermosa, pero por dentro esta podrida.

-¿Por que no te negaste desde un principio? Despues que ya toda la alta sociedad sabia de su union y que pronto se comprometerian.

-Estaba ciego- le digo cerrando los ojos por un momento, intentado imaginar su rostro para reunir mas valentia.

-Con que ciego, ¿acaso estas interesado en otra muchacha?- me pregunta entre enojado y tambien curioso.

-Puede ser- le digo viendo hacia otro lado.

-mmm ya veo- dice mirando hacia la ventana otra vez- no piensas decirme quien es, ¿verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto.

-¿Acaso no confias en mi, en tu propio padre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tome represalias contra ella o contra ti?

-no me importa lo que me hagas a mi- le digo mientras mantengo mi cabeza en alto- pero no podria soportar que le hicieras algo a ella, como lo hiciste con aquella muchacha.

-Ella se lo busco, queria seducirte y sacarte hasta el ultimo centavo.

-Era una sirvienta, yo ni siquiera le prestaba atencion.

-Hay que ser precavidos- dice dirigiendo su vista hacia mi nuevamente.

Estuvimos alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, hasta que decidi romper el hielo.

-No te dire su nombre, al menos no por ahora- le digo viendolo fijamente a los ojos- si supieras quien es la rechazarías al instante, nada mas con verla la ahuyentarías.

-Deberia quitarte tu herencia y dejarte sin nada, pero eres mi hijo y te quiero asi que tienes suerte que ni siquiera te mandare lejos otra vez.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- le pregunto incredulo, ¿acaso este era un sueño?

-No, hijo, no hare nada.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que esta vez actuas diferente?- le pregunto un poco impaciente.

-Kaede hablo conmigo- dijo sobandose las cienes, como si le doliera pensar en ello.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Me dijo todo, solo eso necesitas saber.

-¿Ya sabias que habia terminado con Kikyo?

-Si, hace tiempo ya lo sabia.

-Si ya lo sabias, ¿por que no me golpeaste ni me regañaste antes?- le pregunto muy confundido.

-Queria escucharlo de ti, puede que no parezca pero duele que tus hijos no confien en ti.

-Lo lamento- le digo bajando la mirada.

-No lo lamentes- me dice mientras se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a revisar unos papeles- es normal que los jovenes hagan estupideces. Tienes suerte de que tus notas hayan sido excelentes en este semestre, solo por eso no te castigare.

-Arruine uno de tus negocios mas importantes.

-En eso tienes razon, pero ya no importa, Kaede y tu madre hablaron conmigo. Estoy muy enojado, pero lo lamento, no debi incluirte en eso, eres mi hijo no un negocio.

-No importa, lo hecho esta hecho, ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si quieres, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Quien eres?- me pregunto a mi mismo con una ceja levantada antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Algo mas que decir?- me pregunta mi padre desde su asiento.

-Ah, no nada, solo estaba pensando- le respondo antes de retirarme hacia mi habitacion.

Voy caminando por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-No cabe duda, desde que la conoci muchas cosas han cambiado...


End file.
